


Leaving the Devildom

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [16]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Goodbyes, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, Sad and Happy, Spoilers Lesson 39 - 40, Stalking, Surprise Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, fluff and comfort, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: After the nerve-wrecking ritual party, Leila hears some unexpected news that will have big consequences for everyone.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Friendship - Relationship, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Romantic - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	1. You Need to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This Part contains spoilers for Lesson 39 and 40  
> It doesn't follow the story exactly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the...!

**Leila POV**

Later that night, when we're home from the party, Lucifer summons me, Satan and Belphegor to his private study. They both flop down in the comfy chairs near the fireplace, looking very uninterested, probably expecting to get some sort of lecture. But they're curious as to why I'm here too.  
I'm curious too. As far as I know, Lucifer and I get along very well, these days. What a difference from when I just arrived here!  
I drag one of the other chairs in the room near the fire and settle myself too. I look expectantly at Lucifer, who seems to struggle on how to start. How uncharacteristic! Satan and Belphegor notice now too and sit up straighter. This doesn't seem like it's going to be a lecture.

Lucifer clears his throat. “I learned some interesting news today, that concerns all three of you. And most likely all of us in the long run.” He takes out a knife and gestures for me to come to him as he sits behind his desk.

“What are you...” Satan and Belphegor want to know.

“Don't worry. I won't hurt her.” Lucifer reasures us. “I just need a bit of her blood, to verify something...”

He makes a tiny cut in my thumb and catches the drop of blood on a kind of stick. Wait... Is that a pregnancy test? He looks at me and he confirms it with his eyes. A little pale, I sit back on my chair near the fire, staring into it when I wrap my arms around myself as if the fire can't warm me enough. What the hell?! I've been using birth controll, right? I mean, nothing works 100%, but... Maybe I forgot it one time? It's been crazy, lately. I don't notice both my mates watching Lucifer and me with narrowed eyes.

“What's this about.” Satan growls impatiently.

“Why do you need her blood?” Belphegor growls as well.

Lucifer looks at the pregnancy test and then starts talking. “Lord Diavolo is interested into making Leila his mate.”

They both practically explode into their demonic forms. Demonic energy crackling around them, they aggressively start shouting at Lucifer that Diavolo can't have me and that if he takes me, they will kill him. All the while, my own mind is still half occupied with the thought of being possibly pregnant. I can't honestly tell you which news is the most shocking to me! Lucifer lets them rage for a few minutes until most of their initial anger is out of their system.

“Obviously, I'm not supporting him in this. James and Leila are Lilith's descendants. They belong to us. Not to him.” Lucifer agrees with them and they calm down a little. But they don't change out of their demonic forms, still agitated. “But he can still take her. She needs better protection from him than the seven of us can provide for her, right now.”

“What do you mean, he can still take me?” I want to know, alarmed. “Is he really going to do that? I don't want him!”

“I'm afraid he won't let you have that choice, when it comes to it. For now, he will try to convince you. But eventually, he will take you.” Lucifer tells me, like that's totally normal behaviour. “He's the Ruler of this world and as long as you are down here, he thinks of you as one of his subjects.”

“But I'm not! I'm a human!”

“You're a female and he wants you.” Lucifer says harshly and I shudder, hearing that. Tears sting my eyes, what am I to do now? Can I escape the future King of the Devildom if he's after me? Then I hear Lucifer say with a tender tone. “Don't cry, Leila. There is allready a plan set in motion to rescue you.” He looks at the pregnancy test again and nods. In relief? “You... and your unborn child.”

“Wait...”

“What?!”

Belphegor and Satan look at each other and then from Lucifer to me and back to Lucifer again. In an instant, Satan has snatched the pregnancy test out of Lucifers hand to study it.

“You're pregnant?!” Satan asks me with big eyes and then he immediately shouts. “You're pregnant!!” I flinch when he yells at me like that. I can't even tell if he's angry or not, but it sounds accusing.

“I didn't know!” I defend myself with a tiny voice, tears in my eyes. Belphegor wraps me up in his arms and his tail to comfort me. Then I take a deep breath and ask. “How did you know, Lucifer?”

“Barbatos warned us tonight. About Diavolo's intentions with you and also that he has seen nephilim children in your future. One coming very soon...” He gestures at the test in Satans hand.

“Dammit! What do we do now?” Satan curses, burning the pregnancy test in a sudden flash of green flame. I shrink in Belphegors arms. I guess he really doesn't want the child? “It's forbidden to create nephilim...” He runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Yes, well.” Lucifer continues with a calm voice. “It turns out that Lord Diavolo made Leila the exception to the rule. Her being a powerful human magician and immortal as of today. He wants to create these nephilim with her, himself.”

At that, Satan and Belphegor start growling and cursing again, their crackling demonic energy flaring up.

Lucifer, determined to finish his story now, continues. “It's a good thing that she is allready pregnant with one of you, before Diavolo takes her as his mate. It means, that when this child is born, you two will be the legal fathers. He can't claim Leila from you, if she allready has a child with you. That is a law, that even he can't change.”

“Really?” I ask with a little bit of hope in my voice. What a weird law, but I'm not complaining, if it will save me from Diavolo.

“Yes. But your pregnancy is in a very early stage. If he gets his hands on you now, there is no telling what he would do. So... You have to leave the Devildom. As soon as possible.”

Both Satan and Belphegor now wrap their arms around me, but they don't disagree. It makes me a little sad.

“To where?” Satan growls, holding me tight against him. “He can go get her from the Human World, no problem. Easier than we can protect her from him.”

“Simeon is making arrangements to let her study in the Celestial Realm.” They both stiffen as they hold me. “She will be safe there throughout her pregnancy, as no demon can go up there to get her. The nephilim will be safe there too, as it won't be a pure demonic child. Leila also will learn Celestial magic, designed to fend off demons. Even better than her forcefield is capable of allready.”

“But we can't go there either.” Belphegor says. “Is Leila supposed to do this all on her own?”

“She will have Simeon and Luke.” Lucifer answers, holding up his hand as he sees his brothers want to protest again. “They are her Guardian angels. They are Lilith's family, just like we are. So Leila is their family. They will help her through this.” Then he continues. “James will leave the Devildom with Solomon. To study magic as his new apprentice. When they both leave at the same time for studies, it is likely that Diavolo will let them go. Not suspecting this is an escape from the Devildom. I want you two to cooperate with everything that will be planned from now on.”

They nod.

“It won't be for forever, you will get her back.” Lucifer lays his hands on the shoulders of his brothers and gives them both a squeeze. “Now, go to bed and we talk more about this soon. Oh, and one more thing. Keep this for yourself. Don't even mention it to the others or James. This has to stay a secret, until Leila is safely in the Celestial Realm.”

We don't speak when we go to my room in the attic. Both Satan and Belphegor had followed me. We're all in our own thoughts. It's too much to comprehend to speak about for me. I need some time to think. But the more I think about it, the more angry I grow.  
What in the actual hell?!  
Diavolo wants to make me his mate, like I don't have anything to say about it?! How can that be right?! Now I have to become some kind of fugitive? Furiously, I throw my shoes across the room.

“Ugh!”

Belphegor and Satan look at each other and start snickering. The nerve!!

“What's so funny?!” I ask them aggressively, my eyes ablaze. “Nothing about this is funny!! Your future King thinks he can just take me! What the HELL! You told me that it's the FEMALE in the Devildom who decides on who becomes her mates!”

“We're laughing, because we love it, how furious you are about this. You're so strong. You really belong with us, Leila. And no one else.” Belphegor says, as he lies on my bed and pats the space next to him for me. “And yes, it's true that under normal circumstances, the females decides on who becomes her mate. But as the Ruler, he can't risk that his offspring is not royal like him. So he's the exeption to the rule.”

I don't want to lie down yet, I'm too angry. “So he thinks he can just take anyone, as long as they don't have children with others yet?”

“In theory, yes.” Belphegor nods, patting the bed again, but I'm still not ready to relax. “It's actually the first time I heard that he does it. You're pretty unique, obviously.”

“Exactly! I'm human! He has NO right to do this to me!” I scream almost hysterically, stomping my foot. I really want to break something. Preferably Diavolo's neck.

“I agree. And I can't believe I'm the one who says this, but let's calm down a little. Before the whole House hears you.” Satan picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bed. I'm still protesting, but both of them wrap themselves around me. Making it impossible for me to move. “We won't let him. You belong to us.”

“We sooner share you with all of our brothers than let you be stolen away from us, Leila.” Belphegor kisses me. “And you know how well we do with sharing.”

That makes me smile a little. “I mean, you do pretty well with that lately...”

They chuckle. “We're getting pretty good in faking it, you mean?” Satan says with a smirk. “You're still mine.”

“No, mine.” Belphegor whispers in my ear and it sounds like he's allready half asleep, as he snuggles me closer.

“Idiots.” I complain and they laugh.

“Don't worry, Leila.” Satan moves a little closer and kisses me too. “We do everything we can to keep you and our baby out of Diavolo's grasp. No way in the Three Worlds he will ever get you.”

“Our baby...” Belphegor moves his hand over my body towards my lower belly. “I can't believe it...”

“The test was clear about it.” Satan says. “And it was a Devildom bloodtest. There's no mistake.”

“Do you guys even want a child with me, if it wasn't for saving me from Diavolo?” I ask with a tiny voice, remembering Satans initial reaction again.

They both hold me even closer. Showering me in their affections. It tells me that they do, and I sigh in relief. It would have made me sad and lonely if they wouldn't have liked it.

“I'm sorry for my reaction to it.” Satan whispers, rubbing his hand over my belly gently. “I didn't think we could ever have one with you, because it was forbidden. So I panicked by the idea of what could happen to you... It's unexpected, but it does make me happy.”

“I just don't like it that we can't see it grow in your belly.” Belphegor sighs. “You will be gone for almost a year and then return with a child...”

“I will send pictures...” I tell them and they smile, but I know it's not going to be enough. “How is it that you both become the legal father?”

“We're both your mates. It could only be him or me who is the father. Unless you want to specifically test it, all the current mates of a female become the father.”

“And you don't want that? Testing it?”

They shrug. “The way demon males feel possessive over their mate, is almost the same as how they feel over her offspring. Usually all mates want to be the father, so testing doesn't happen very often. Anyway: more important is that it stays alive. So that's what were going to make sure of.”

“Nephilim often don't even look like the demon father. It could be that it gets wings, instead of a tail, like us.”

“But it will look like people, right?” I sound worried. “Not like a beast, like a minotaur?”

They both burst out laughing. “Your beautiful human genes will prevent that, don't worry.” Hearing that, I sigh relieved. Eventually I fall asleep, safely snuggled up in their loving embrace.

**James POV**

We're sitting peacefully at breakfast for a change. Everyone is here, except Leila. Satan and Belphegor told us she didn't feel so well this morning. Last night was tiresome again. I know she really didn't want to do the ritual in front of a public. And I know she really didnt want to dance with Lord Diavolo. All things he still forced her to do. So I understand she needs some time for herself.

_DON'T BE MISTAKEN_  
_YOUR BLOODY TIME'S UP_  
_THIS AIN'T NO GAME_  
_WE'RE NOT HERE TO ENTERTAIN YOU_

We suddenly hear Leila's magically enhanced voice angrily shout through the House from the attic. It sounds like she wants the whole entire Devildom to hear that she's furious. It startles the crap out of me and I forget to take a bite from my bagel, sitting there with my mouth open and my eyes wide. Lucifer smiles serenely and keeps reading the newspaper. Mammon, who was reaching over the table to grab something, falls off his chair, cursing. Leviathan scrambles to get his DDD to record it. He really is a fan of Leila's singing. Beelzebub chokes in his food. Asmodeus drops his cup of tea, afterwards looking with narrowed eyes to Satan and Belphegor who both started snickering and grin at each other.

“I guess she didn't get it entirely out of her system, yet.” Belphegor mumbles, patting and rubbing Beelzebubs back until he can breath again. Satan hums in agreement, as he hands Asmodeus some napkins to clean up the spilled tea. They both don't seem to be worried about her fury.

“What the hell?!” Mammon curses as he sits back on his chair again. “She's never been that loud before! She's never loud!”

“Who pissed her off like this?” I wonder, still with big eyes. “Seriously.”

“Did you two do something to her?” Asmodeus wants to know, pointing an accusing finger to Satan and Belphegor. But they shake their heads, still grinning as they listen to their mate's fury, almost in admiration.

_Get your fix sitting on your throne_  
_Want it all and the price it doesn't matter_  
_The world is yours and you think you know that we don't_

“Oh LOL. Must have been Lord Diavolo.” Leviathan nods understanding, as he starts recording. “Yeah, makes sense.”

The others nod as well. Everyone knows that Leila is still not very fond of him. We're all listening now to the angry song Leila is singing throughout the House as she makes her way down from the attic.

_You think you own me but I wouldn't be so sure_  
_You won the battle but you're gonna lose a war_

“I wonder what he talked about with her, to make her that angry...”

_Go to hell, I'm not here to entertain you_  
_Just walk away or face the showdown_  
_I won't bow, I don't care about the bleeding_  
_'Cause my freedom's undefeated_  
_My soul on fire, burning desire_  
_Make no mistake 'cause the stakes are getting higher_  
_Go to hell, I'm not here to entertain you_  
_I'm not here to entertain you_

We hear her coming down the final stairs and her voice is normal again. Like most of her fury is out of her system now.

_Don't be mistaken_  
_Your bloody time's up_  
_This ain't no game_  
_We're not here to entertain you_

The front door slams shut. Leila is allready on her way to RAD. None of us is worried about her. Any demon who dares encounter her now, when she's that pissed, will end up burned to a crisp, no doubt.

“I really love it, when my Fury is so angry.” Satan says, grinning wickedly, as he pours himself another cup of tea. “Especially when it's someone else she's angry at. So sexy. I'm taking her to my room tonight.” He casually announces to Belphegor.

“Usually I want her sweet and comforted. But this was amazing! Very sexy.” Belphegor agrees, stretching lazily with a satisfied smirk on his face. Then he tells Satan. “And no, you're not. Because she'll be sleeping with me.”

“I don't want to hear discussions like that at the breakfast table.” Lucifer says in a dry tone, turning the page of his newspaper.

“Not that I disagree about her sexiness...” Asmodeus frowns worried, as he eats from his bowl of Devildom fruit. Ignoring Lucifers comment. “But what the hell happened with Diavolo, that she's like that?”

“I got it all recorded! YEESS!!” Leviathan ignores everybody and fists the air triumphantly. All the brothers ask him to replay it for them.

When we're also on our way to RAD, we bump into Luke, Simeon and Solomon. My demons walk ahead as I walk with the other exchange students.

“Good morning, James!” Luke cheerily says. “Where is Leila?”

Satan and Belphegor who are walking ahead of us, start snickering again. I guess their demon hearing is really good.

“She was in a bit of a bad mood this morning, so she went ahead.” I tell Luke and I see both Solomon and Simeon paying extra attention now. “But the town is not on fire, so I think most of it is out of her system now...”

“It seems you have gotten used to your new ring, James.” Simeon changes the subject. “That's yet another one of your strenghts. You're flexible and can adapt to most any situation. Just like Leila.”

“Yeah, it is after all definitely not easy living down here, with Lucifer and his brothers...” Luke says loud enough for the demons up ahead to hear. Some dirty looks are send our way, but Luke innocently smiles back.

“James.” Solomon says to me. “We have to make preparations to go home soon.”

“What? Allready?” I ask.

“Yes. I want to start your apprentice training as soon as possible.” He confirms. “It's best for a human magician to start with Human World magic in a human environment. That way, you're getting used to your new skills faster and better.”

“Are we going home too, Simeon?” Luke sounds disappointed.

Simeon confirms, smiling serenely. “I'm afraid so, Luke. Michael has let me know that he wants to talk to me about giving the Ring of Light to James...”

“O-Ohhh...” Luke looks at him with big eyes then whispers. “Are you going to be okay, Simeon?”

Simeon laughs merrily. “Don't worry Luke. I'm sure I will be. But we do have to go home soon.”

“Would you rather stay here in the Devildom, James?” Solomon smiles at me.

“I guess it does make sense to go home to study.” I admit. “I just don't want to leave them so sudden...” I gesture to the demons walking ahead of us.

“I see... I imagine they feel the same way about the two of you.” Solomon nods, understanding. “It won't be for forever. Just until I taught you the most important things you need to know.”

“Now now, Luke” Simeon pats Luke, who looks a little sad, on the head. “Don't look so glum. If you're sad about returning to the Celestial Realm, I'd be glad to take you back here to the Devildom from time to time. But we also have important things to do in the coming months. I will tell you about those later.”

“I'm not sad!” Luke blushes and then admits. “Well, I am a little sad. I will miss everybody...”

“What?” Asmodeus looks at us with big eyes, wrapping his arms around Leila. “You'll be going back home soon?! Back to the Human World?!”

We're hanging out in a classroom and I just told some of our demons about the sudden plans to leave the Devildom. Leila is very quiet the whole time. I'm worried about her.

“But like, you only just got here, right?! You've barely spent any time here!.” Mammon throws his arm around my shoulder. “Why would you head home allready?! That's crazy!”

“You know what's crazy?!” Leila snaps, pushing Asmodeus away. “This world! I want to go home!” After that she stomps away, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Sheesh!” Mammon looks after her, worried. “What happened to her? Why is she suddenly like this?”

I'm worried about it too, but before I can think about it, Beelzebub asks me. “Is that what you want too, James? To go home back to the Human World?”

“I mean... Not really, I don't want to say goodbye to all of you. But I want to study my magic.” I tell him. “And something is going on with Leila. I feel she needs me...”

“But we can ask Diavolo if ya can study your magic here, with Solomon, right?” Mammon insists. “And I'm sure Leila is fine. She's had tempers before, right?

“Yeah.” Asmodeus agrees with Mammon. “You know, if you really don't want to leave yet, I'm sure you can ask for an extension... Then you wouldn't have to go and you can stay here in the Devildom with us. Leila can teach you your magic as well, right?”

“I guess, but Solomon is obviously a more experienced teacher... And it looks like Leila wants to leave...”

“That's a great idea, Asmo!” Mammon ignores me. “I mean when James and Leila showed up out of nowhere a few months ago, Lord Diavolo said it was okay to stay. So he should be able to grant an extension for them no problem. Y'know what, Asmo? Every once in a while, ya actually say somethin' worthwhile!”

“Excuse me?!” Asmodeus is offended and tries to slap Mammon, but he ducks away laughing. “Every once in a while?” He gives chase to Mammon who runs out of the classroom.

Beelzebub shakes his head, looking after them, then turns to me. “You're going to ask for this extension, right James? I'd really like it if you could stay.” He wraps me up in his strong embrace and kisses me. I promise him that I will at least try.

But both Lord Diavolo and Lucifer are of the opinion that I should learn to use my new powers. They have just finished up the papers to terminate the exchange program for that year. The papers that I have to sign are saying that both me and Leila go back to the Human World in a few days to study with Solomon. At the same time, both angels will return to the Celestial Realm.

It seems it really is over. I can't help feeling a bit disappointed by the whole situation. Was I brought here only to fix the destructive problems in the Three Worlds? And now that we've done that, we're being kicked out, immediately?  
I try to look into Lucifers eyes and he sighs. Avoiding my gaze, he tells me that this is for the best for now. I feel abandoned by him too. Is this why Leila was so angry? I'm not sure.

“I see. So they didn't actually give you permission to stay here.” Leviathan sighs, disappointed. “Hmph, they're just trying to sound all wise and important. They should drop the act. They're all hoping that you'll stay in the Devildom.”

We're sitting in the library in the House of Lamentation. Leila is quietly snuggled up against Belphegor. She's been very quiet today. Unless she's snapping at someone, she barely is speaking. We're all a bit worried about this unusual behaviour. Something serious must be bothering her, but she isn't speaking about it with anyone. Not even me.

“Lord Diavolo can't just tell humans to stay in the Devildom.” Belphegor says grumpily. I hear Leila make a sound at that, but Belphegor holds her closer and talks over her. “He thinks his position wouldn't allow it. Still, it's not like that's the only way for us to stay together, right? You two are sorcerers...”

“Hm?” Leviathan looks at him interested. “What do you mean?”

“Wouldn't it be great if Leila and James learned to make portals, like Solomon? Or summon us across worlds?” Belphegor kisses Leila encouragingly on the top of her head and she suddenly gives him the sweetest smile. She's definitely not angry with her mates. “Then we could see each other whenever, even if we lived in seperate worlds.”

“You're really clever, Belphie.” She gives him a kiss.

He smiles his cute smile at her and kisses her back. “Hmhm... I have to say, I really do like it when you compliment me like this. Let's go cuddle in your room and you can give me more compliments.” He lifts her up in his arms and carries her away. I can just see her eye roll before they disappear.

“Hmm, traveling freely between the Three Worlds... That really does sound cool.” Leviathan nods, enthousiastly and tells me. “You two should ask Solomon to teach you those techniques as soon as possible!”

“I see. So that's why you invited me...” Solomon smirks.

Leila and I have invited him to go out for lunch, the next day. We only have three days left, before we have to leave the Devildom. And since he offered to make us lunch, we thought it best to take him out. As a treat. And also to protect our stomachs from his awful cooking.

“Not just that, Solomon.” Leila corrects him. “You know I have to go my own way for a while after I go back to the Human World. You said it yourself. I will miss you two...” Her voice is sad again.

I still don't understand these moodswings. Something is really bothering her. And it's not because she has to leave the Devildom. The way she acts, it makes me think she wants to get out of here as soon as possible, but at the same time, she doesn't want to say goodbye to everybody. It's not like her. She always knows what she wants.

“Yes, I understand.” Solomon nods. “They really love you two, don't they? It makes me happy to see. But you see... Teleportation magic is very advanced magic. It is on Leila's level, not yours yet, James. And when you have mastered it, learning to create portals across worlds takes even more time. It will take you almost a year to master that alone. Of course I will teach you everything, but you have to start at the beginning, like all apprentices.”

“Oh...” I say disappointed. Leila just nods, rubbing my back in support.

“Leila is as good as ready to create them, but of course she is going her own way, after returning home. So she won't be able to create them for you, James. But summoning your demons across worlds should be a bit easier for you to master.”

“Yeah? Is it like you taught us before? When we just arrived back in the Devildom and you gave Leila all those lessons?”

“It is something like that, yes.” Solomon smiles appreciatively at me, for remembering those lessons. “Those lessons were about summoning them when you are in the same world. When you want to summon one of your demons across worlds, they have to give you something that is very dear to them. This will serve as a permit of sorts.”

“Because otherwise it is again an intrusion on their being, to pull them out of their world.” Leila nods. “The incantation is still the same, right?”

Solomon confirms. “It doesn't have to be something physical. Asmodeus gifted me a portrait of his. It's very large and very in the way, in my house. It's actually a real problem, if I have to disappear again... I prefer it if demons gift me something smaller. But it doesn't matter for the summoning, as long as it is very dear to them.”

“So all we have to do is ask them for something?” I ask. “Do we both need to ask for something?”

“Seeing as how close you are, and you allready share most of your demons, I don't think it is necessary for you both to ask all your demons, as most of them love you both in equal measures. Even if a bit different in some cases.” He grins cheekily and we blush.

“Okay! Then that's what we're going to do, right Leila? And then you teach me the techniques!”

“Ahaha! You certainly don't lack motivation, do you? Something tells me it won't be long before you both have surpassed the teacher.” Solomon laughs.

“I doubt that.” Leila smiles. “Since we're supposed to be equals now.”

She turns the ring on her finger and I see the glow of her ring also appearing on mine and Solomons. We all look at it curiously. We still have to discover a lot about our rings and how they connect us. But they definitely connect us. That much is clear.

“Okay so...” Leila gets down to business. “I will ask Satan, Belphie, Asmo and Barbatos...”

“Good idea.” I agree. “I will ask Lucifer, Mammon, Levi and Beel. I hope everyone has something for us.”

“I bet they do.” Solomon says. “I have to say, I'm very curious as to what you will end up getting. Make sure you tell me all about it later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Entertain You  
> Artist: Within Temptation


	2. Something To Hold Dear: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbyes to Satan, Lucifer, Asmodeus and Leviathan.
> 
> Also: What is up with Lucifer?

**Leila POV**

Allright then... Lets get me some valuable things... Ugh, I feel like Mammon, saying it like that.  
I feel so irritated and sad over everything at the moment. I can't even tell James the truth about where I'm going. Or about the baby. And that it is my fault that he has to leave the Devildom and his demons again.  
No. It's not my fault. I never tried to impress Diavolo. It's his fault! I'll never forgive him if he forces me to be his mate!

CRASH!!

I jump. Now what?! Can there never be a normal moment in this House?  
“What the hell?” I mumble. That sounded like it came from Satans room? Oh no!  
I rush towards his room and run in without knocking. “Satan?! Where are you? Are you okay?”

“...Leila... Help...” I hear him, but I don't see him. “I'm here...!” Suddenly a gigantic pile of books moves a little by themselves and I see his hand appear from under there. “This pile of books suddenly collapsed on me like an avalanche...” I hear his muffled voice. Thank goodness for demons being immortal! “Hurry up and help me out from under here...”

“I'm here, Satan. Don't worry!” I rush to the pile of books and start digging my mate out from under a mountain of books.

After a while, I have moved enough books from the pile for him to use his own strength to get on his feet from under it. He's panting and collapses onto his bed, rubbing his head with his hands in a pained expression.

“Ugh, that was awful. I can't believe I was crushed by a pile of books...” He groans.

Honestly? I can believe it, the way he organizes his books in this room... I'm only surprised it never happened before. But I won't tease him for it now. Instead I sit next to him on my knees on the bed and check if he's not hurt.

“Are you okay?” I ask again, as I wrap my arms around him, giving him sweet kisses in the hopes it will ease the pain. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, it hurts...” He pulls me on top of him with a grin. “Keep kissing me...”

“Ugh...” I try to wrestle out of his embrace and he snickers, only holding me tighter. “What happened, anyway?”

“This is all Lucifer's fault.” He frowns and I raise my eyebrows, looking into his eyes as he still holds me on top of him. “If he hadn't ordered me to tidy up my room, that giant pile of books never would have collapsed. And if it hadn't collapsed, I wouldn't have gotten pinned under it. So that make this Lucifers fault.”

“Satan.” I tell him, rolling my eyes. “Your room would be considered a hazzardous danger zone, complete with warning signs and fences, in the Human World. Something like this was definitely going to happen at some point.”

“So far, nothing happened...” He defends himself. “And I know where everything is, so it is tidy to me...”

“But what if I got crushed under there? Or...” I ask him and give him another kiss. “I think, I know why Lucifer wants you to clean up here. And I think you do too...”

He sighs, holding me a little tighter. “Yeah... I really should make my room safer.” He sits up effortlessly, still holding me against him, so now I sit on his lap. He kisses me fiercely and smiles. “Give me a hand with it, Leila.”

“Sure, so long as you save me from any and all book avalanches.”

“Obviously.”

We start the clean up and Satan keeps me safely away from the bigger piles of books. Basically he has put me on his bed to sort through spellbooks he's not sure of keeping or tossing. With my own knowledge I'm a big help to him.  
In the meantime, I tell him what Solomon told James and me.

“I see... You say a demon in a pact with a human can be summoned across worlds freely, if they give the human something that is most dear to them...” He mumbles as he's piling up his books again in almost the same manner as before.

I decide to not say anything about that. Instead I ask. “Yeah, I was wondering about that though. You've been summoned to the Human World before, right? By satanists or witches, for example? Did you give all those humans something?”

“No, I haven't.”

“So, how then?”

“Right, you've never done that before, yourself.” He nods, remembering. “They summon demons with special rituals. Those keep demons pacified inside a demonic circle. Like a cage, in a way. It always pisses me off. I was never a nice demon, Leila. I'm still not. I'm only nice to you.” He says, his eyes are flashing dangerously. “If humans summon me via those witches rituals, without my permission, you can be sure I try to kill each and every one of them, if they give me the chance.”

“You're going to feel that anger with me or James too?”

“Not if you use the permit, no. Because then I know it's you who summons me. Or James, that's almost as good.” He grins at me.

“Ah, so that's the difference from normal summonings.” I nod. “You will know instantly that you love the person who summons you.”

“Exactly. Solomon wants you and James to be safe when you summon us.” He confirms and takes up a book and studies it. “Speaking of. I think I found something to give you. It's not the thing most dear to me, because that's you. But this book here, holds one of my most dear memories.”

I look curiously at the old book. It's torn and ripped and almost falling apart just by looking at it. But Satan holds it in his hands like it's a treasure. A gentle smile on his face.

“This book helped me getting along with Lucifer a little better, in the first year James was here. Lucifer and I traded bodies, because we both touched it at the same time.” I make a face, hearing that and he laughs. “Yeah, I like my own body better as well. I'm glad you agree on that. But anyway, it forced me to see things from Lucifers perspective. The things I do now... They're just pranks. I don't hate Lucifer, anymore. I just don't like him, most of the time...”

“You don't say...”

He laughs again. “Thanks to this book, I made a pact with James. And thanks to that pact, I never hurt you when you got here. And because of that, you and I got together, eventually. I love you, Leila.”

In an instant he's on the bed with me. He swipes all my hard work off of it, lays me on my back and starts kissing me fiercely again.

“I don't feel like cleaning up right now, Leila.” He sighs and pulls me tight in his embrace. “I only have a few days with you left. I'm going to feel so lonely, because you won't be able to summon me at all, to the place where you're going.”

“I'm sorry, Satan.” I whisper sadly and wrap my arms and legs around him, trying to get some comfort from his warm strong body against mine.

“Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Even if I don't like it, you'll be spending too much time with Simeon, up there.” I roll my eyes at that and he laughs a little, then continues. “But you'll be safe there.” He comforts me in between his fiery kisses. “That's what's important. But for now, I want to make you mine again. In ways that it will make it impossible for you to forget me in the coming months.”

“I don't think I could forget about you, having a baby in my belly, but go ahead and blow my mind.” I tease, kissing him back.

“You really should stop challenging me like that.” He grins wickedly. “Or you'll have a hundred nephilim in your future.”

“Sounds like you'll be punishing yourself. Are you sure you want that many?” I laugh. He's not answering that, instead he just grins some more. A fire burning in his eyes. Wait... He's not serious, right?  
Before I can think more about it, he's allready distracting me too much with his passion for me.

**James POV**

I decide to go to Lucifer first. I want to know what's the deal with us being kicked out of the Devildom so sudden. He's been avoiding me, because he knows I want to know this. It's not like him to avoid confrontation. What the hell is going on?!

When I'm in the library, I see the entrance to his private study is open and some music is playing inside. Okay, he's not holing himself up with classical music in the music room. So whatever is going on, he stands for hundred percent behind his decission to let Leila and me go back to the Human World. That stings. It probably also means that it is in our best interest.

While I'm thinking and debating outside his study what to say to him, I hear him suddenly speak to me, allready. “James, is that you? Come in.”

Lucifer is relaxing in one of the chairs near the fire. He's drinking some Demonus and enjoying his music, a smile on his face. He has something tense and worried over his face too, but mostly he seems happy. Definitely not looking guilty about kicking out his lover. So then he probably doesn't see it as kicking me out?

“You've come at a good time. I'm in a very good mood, right now.” He smiles at me and invites me to the other chair. “Tell me, do you remember this, James?”

I'm shocked as I see what Lucifer is spiking his Demonus with! “Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup?”

“That's right.” He smirks at my shocked face. “Don't worry. Now that I had it before, I'm mostly resistant to it. It now adds just that little bit extra...”

“Extra?”

He nods. “That little bit extra, where I can let my Pride go for a bit and just enjoy myself and relax. I know you like that part of me, James.”

“I do like that, yes.” I smile as I sit in the other chair. “Are you sure it doesn't affect you?”

“I'm sure. When you mix it with Demonus, it's really quite good.” He smirks, then challenges. “But you can give me a command, if you don't trust my word.”

“We can do your roleplay game later, Lucifer.” I tell him with a wink and he laughs loudly. “I want you to give me something that is precious to you.”

“Ah yes.” Lucifer nods. “Solomon told you about that, didn't he? You need a permit to summon me across worlds. You could summon me the normal way, but with the permit, I instantly know it's you. Which is safest for you. I have to say, I'm glad that you're not giving up on seeing us, even if you have to leave for a while.”

“Why do we have to leave so sudden, Lucifer?” I question him. “It feels like we're being kicked out, now that we have spend our usefulness...”

“Don't worry, James.” He lays a hand on my knee in a loving manner. “It's nothing like that. I will tell you all about it later. Just not yet. Trust me.”

“Okay... It's just all so strange. Something is going on...”

“Yes.” He confirms. “Something is going on. I just have to keep it a secret for a bit longer. Now James. About the item. You allready own it.” He touches the Ring of Light on my finger. “That ring belonged to me when I was an angel. I was to give it to a human, but I was too proud to do it. I would never have given it to a human. Not like Michael and the Angel of Death did. I looked down on humans all my life. Until I met you. I'm glad it is you, who has the Ring of Light now. It protects you, keeps you safe and makes you important to the Three Worlds in the proces. It makes me proud, seeing you wearing it. I noticed everything happening to you, during the ritual. All of us could sense it. That ritual was quite impressive for demons allready in a pact with you. I sensed Leila's and Solomons powers through you. Together you can do great things. With the ring that I treasured most when I was an angel.” He sighs content. “It was always meant to go like this...”

“I will treasure it even more now, Lucifer.” I hug him and sit on his lap. “Thank you.”

“So, is there anything else you want? Because I feel like doing just about anything for you, right now.”

“Not really, though we can do that roleplay game you had in mind.” I tease. “You know, the one where I'm the master giving commands...”

“Hmm... Yes, we could do that.” He smirks, holding me tight and then he whispers in my ear in his special way. “Or we could switch roles... And you will have to do what I say. Now then, let's see... What should I have you do...?”

**Leila POV**

The next morning, I sneak out of Satans room again. No matter how much I want to stay with him all day, I need to find my other demons, to ask for something dear to them. James and I agreed that we split up our demons, to get as many items as possible, but I want to spend time with the others too. They're all important to me. But there is just not enough time. This is so unfair. We only have two more days together. It's just not enough! We have to be efficient. I have to be tough...

I bring Satans book to my room. I will give it to James later. I quickly shower and change my clothes. When I go down for breakfast, I see Asmodeus hauling an large amount of heavy boxes out of his room to bring downstairs. It's very unlike him. Asmodeus doing manual labor? He usually ropes in someone to help him, or do it for him.

“Hrrruhh...” He complains. “This is so heavy...”

“Hey, Asmo?” I stand behind him as he drags another box out of his room. “What'cha doing?”

He jumps, then turns around and winks at me, wiping some sweat of his brow. Giving me a beaming smile. Ugh. Unfair. How can someone still be so beautiful after being all red faced and sweaty?

“Sunshine!” He cheers and wants to hug me, but I evade him and his sweaty body. He grins, understanding. Getting sweaty is only fun under certain circumstances, we both agree on that. “Hehehe... Can't help wanting to know what I'm up to, hm? You really adore me, don't you? What am I going to do with you?” He flirts, leaning on his boxes taking a little break from whatever he's up to.

I just smile at him and wait for him to explain.

“Well... I'm getting rid of the clothes I haven't worn recently. And I've managed to fill TEN of these boxes.”

“Oh wow...” I look in a few boxes. “I knew you had a lot of stuff, but I never realised it was this much, Asmo...”

“You can never have too many clothes, right?” He shrugs, closing the boxes again. “But ever since that party a few days ago, Lucifer has been on my case. Telling me I should clean up my room and get rid of the stuff that I don't need. So that's what I'm doing. I honestly don't know why he suddenly is like this, you know? He never cared before about our rooms, as long as it wasn't filthy and there were no rodents...”

I can think of a reason. It seems like Lucifer is making sure that in a few months all the rooms will be safe and spacious for a certain little one... I can't tell Asmo about that, however. I really want to. I'm sure he would be so happy with the news. But I can't.

“He's been barking orders to us nonstop.” Asmodeus complains some more, as he starts his manual labor again. “Ugh... I'm just sick of it.”

“I bet he has a good reason...” I try, but he just scoffs. “Do you want me to help?”

Asmodeus looks at me, tilting his head to the side, as if assessing me. “Better not, Sunshine. These boxes are really heavy, even for me. You don't have demon strength like us and I don't want you to exhaust yourself. You look a bit better than a few days ago, but still so pale.” He strokes a finger over my cheek in a loving way.

“Oh okay...” I nod. “I go get breakfast then.”

“Not so fast.” He laughs musically and grabs my arm. Wrapping me in his sweaty embrace. I yelp in protest and he laughs wickedly now. “You can still keep me company. You can help me with just your beautiful presence.” That makes me laugh. I sit on a box and tell him about what Solomon had told James and me.

“Yes.” He nods, still panting after he has hauled all ten boxes to the entrance hall. “I allready heard this from Solomon, yesterday. You want me to give you something that is most dear to me.”

“Please, if you want to.” I nod.

“I have given it some thought, but we might have a bit of a problem.” He sits close to me, but makes sure to not touch me again and make me dirty with his sweaty body. Ugh. So unfair! He's not even stinky after all that work!

“You don't want to give us anything?” I ask. I can't keep the disappointment from my voice.

He smiles hearing that. “Of course I do, but what's most important to me isn't something I can give to you. I mean, think about it Sunshine... What do I treasure above all else? That would be either myself or you, right? And I can't give that, or can I?

“Do you want to make some pictures together, Asmo?”

“Oh! That's so smart!” He almost hugs me again, but I quickly duck away. He laughs at that. “If we do that, I can give us both to you, right? But I will take a shower first. Because we're going to smooch our faces really close for those pictures.” He winks again, then drags me into his room.

He tells me to use some of his make-up while he's showering. Because apparently I look awful. Of course when he gets out the shower, he starts all over again with beautifying me, complaining about my pale complexion, but eh. He's excited for it and that makes me happy.

“Ooh, this selfie is just perfect!”

We pose for our selfies in all kinds of manners, laughing and giggling. On a lot of them he steals kisses with me, even though I keep telling him that we have to share it with James too. Eventually we make one that I can properly share.

“My outfit, my nails, my hair, my makeup, the angle, my expression, the overall composition. And you on it, of course...” He swoons and I roll my eyes. I know he's teasing, because I look good on it too, but seriously Asmo... “It's all flawless! Let's save it on both our DDD's... And... done!”

I lie on his bed, admiring our picture and I send it to James as well. Asmodeus comes lie next to me, wrapping his arms around me with a sad sigh. “I know Asmo.” I say, as if I know what he's thinking. “But now we won't miss each other so much, right?”

“Do you really think that having this picture means that we won't miss each other, being worlds apart?” He holds me closer. “Don't be ridiculous. I'll miss you desperately once you're gone. You better not forget about me, okay Sunshine? Summon me.”

“Of course I won't forget you, Asmo.” I sigh sadly. I can't promise to summon him. I can't even tell him why I can't.

“Sunshine...” He says as he holds me, giving me tender kisses on my head. “Something is wrong, isn't it? You're not yourself.”

“I can't tell you, Asmo.” I try my very best not to cry. “I'm sorry. I will tell you, once I'm home, I promise. Please don't ask me anything.”

“Okay. I won't. But know I want to help you, with whatever it is. You mean the world to me.”

“Just make me happy, the way you always do. That will help me the most.” I snuggle close in his arms and close my eyes. “I want to take a little nap...” I want to forget that I'm sad, for a little while...

“Of course, come here. I love you so much, Leila.” He whispers, before I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up again, I see that Asmodeus has left me a luxurious breakfast – or more like lunch, really – in bed for me. A sweet note telling me his excuses that he forgot to let me have breakfast this morning and that he asked Lucifer if I could stay home today. Apparently everybody went to RAD allready.  
I enjoy the breakfast and then do a round in the house. It's nice to be on my own for a bit. No crazyness for a change.

**James POV**

“James?” I hear Leviathans voice outside my door. “I'm coming in, okay?”

It's pretty early, the in the morning. I was about to go make breakfast for the House, as it is my turn today. But now I want to chat with Leviathan for a bit and see if he has something dear to him for me. We only have two days with our demons. I need to try make as much time as possible for each of them.

He's hauling an enormous box into my room. “Grruh... I'll just set it down here...” Then he looks at me with a proud grin. “Look at this, James. Everything in this box is for you. I don't use them anymore, but they're all good games and DVD's that you might like. I made sure to pick out only the best stuff for you.”

“Oh, thanks, Levi.” I look curiously inside the box. Not entirely sure how to take this home with me, yet. But it's the thought that counts, right?

“Yeah...” He sighs, it looks like he's a bit sad to give it away. “I dunno why, but Lucifer got on my case about how I needed to declutter my room. I saved this for you to take to the Human World. I think Leila would like some of these manga too.”

“It looks good, Levi. I'm sure we will enjoy it.”

“Anyway... I heard you need a most treasured item from everyone, right? So that you can safely summon us?”

I nod. Not sure how he knows this allready, but I guess nothing stays a secret for long in this House. Which makes it extra strange that no one seems to know what's going on with Leila. Except for Satan, Belphegor and Lucifer, apparently. I know she will tell me eventually. When she's ready. But it still worries me.

“I hope you want something from me as well...” He says, fumbling with something behind his back. “Since it's just me and all, but I want to give you this...” He shoves something in my hands. “For you and Leila. It's the script to 'With Me'. That was written by Simeon, aka Christopher Peugeot. But what's important about it, is that it's a keepsake for my time with you and Leila. How you helped me... To me, it's really really special, My most treasured item.”

He looks into my eyes searching as if to see if I believe him. And of course I do.

“Thank you, Levi. I love it.” I try to hug him, but he avoids me, grumbling something about me being such a normie.

“I have to make a schedule for you, to when you need to summon me...” He starts rambling. “Ruri-Chans birtday is coming soon, so set the date on your calendar. And summon me when theres an event featuring her voice actress. Because I have to go, okay? I need to be at every early release of DVD's and stuff. You got that?” He smiles brightly at the end of his monologue. “Oh wow... Oh WOW! This summoning thing is going to be AMAZING!! YEEEES! YES, YES, YES!” Suddenly he does throws his arms around me in a tight hug. “But I will still miss you James. You're like my Henry... My best friend.”

“I know, Levi.” I sigh and hug him back. “I'm going to miss you as well. We will game every night, okay?”

“Yeah we will! I will reccommend a good headset for you. You better buy it, okay?” Leviathan is trying to be stern with me, but I just laugh. Of course I will do everything I can, to keep in touch with him, he doesn't need to worry.

We talk a bit longer about the possibilities to game across worlds. Leviathan says that he will install Devildom tech in my house, or actually Solomons house, because I will be staying with him during my training. He says that will help for most games we play together. But before that, we can play different games on our DDD's. And of course I have to pre-purchase a lot of stuff. He keeps reminding me. Heh.


	3. Something To Hold Dear: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbyes to Beelzebub, Belphegor and Mammon.

**James POV**

After Leviathan has left, I make my way to the kitchen. From way outside, I can allready hear Beelzebubs eating noises. Sounds like he's eating everything by himself again? Oh no! What about our breakfast! I rush to the kitchen.

“BEEEEL!!”

That startles him and he chokes in his, no our, food. Oops, I didn't mean for that to happen and quickly I pat and rub his back until he stops couching. That's allready the second time in a few days he chokes in his food.

“Sorry about that Beel.” I apologize to him with a kiss, which makes him blush. Or is he still red faced because of the choking? “But we still have to make breakfast for everybody. I can't let you eat everything...”

“It's fine, James.” He grins. “But I actually have permission from Lucifer to eat all this stuff.” He's beaming now, digging into the enormous mountain of food on the table.

“Really?”

That's very much unlike Lucifer. He even has for all his brothers and Leila and me made a schedule to shoo Beelzebub away from the kitchen on several different times of the day. What is going on? Making his brothers clean up their rooms? Letting Beelzebub eat everything? Does this have something to do with that secret he doesn't want to tell yet? It just makes no sense.

Beelzebub hums, taking a huge bite from some gigantic haunch and says with a mouthful. “I dunno why, but I think Lucifer is planning to rearange the pantry and the kitchen, or something. He was busy with measurements and told me to eat everything that he put here on the table. But he said I can't snack on anything else today. But this is so much, James! Look at this! I'm busy for a while here...” All the while he's stuffing his mouth and keeps munching. I think this feels for him as the best day of his life. I ruffle his hair, so cute.

“Okay, so I use the other stuff then to cook breakfast or can I use your stash?” I tease.

He takes me seriously. “You better use the other stuff. Lucifer told me I can have all this... So, what are you going to make? I feel like scrambled aligator eggs and fried batwings on toast... And also, could you make those pancakes that Leila loves so much? With the fruit... And...” He says with his mouth full and I roll my eyes. And then here they say Mammon is the greedy one...

I set to cooking and Beelzebub pretends to help me. But actually he's sneaking bites for 'a taste' every time I turn my back on him. The big breakfast I was making getting smaller by the minute. We're all used to it. Except for Leila. He can't even get a crumb from her when she's cooking. Except when offering it by herself. I don't know how she does it. It's her special kind of magic that isn't actual magic, I guess.

“Food just tastes better when you have someone to share it with.” Beel says as he spoons from my freshly made batter with the biggest spoon he could find. I quickly take it out of his hand, as he's allready halfway emptying it. I need something to make these pancakes with and I really don't feel like starting over.

“Beel.” I sigh. “It's not all for you. Please wait until it's on the table.”

“Oh!” He says surprsed as if he just realised what he was doing. “Of course. So I heard that you and Leila are collecting things from us that we hold dear, right?”

“Hmhm... Who told you that?”

“Oh that was Lucifer, when I met him this morning. But I hear it can't be you. You are obviously the most dear to me, after food. Belphie is also the most dear to me... So I was thinking. We have those twin stars, remember? If I give mine to you, then when I look up at them, I see Belphie and you...”

“Wow, really Beel? That's so sweet of you!” I give him a tight hug and kiss him. After that, he takes the whisk from my hand and licks it clean. I sigh again. Cooking with Beelzebub hanging out in the kitchen is just impossible.

“Of course! You know, I know Belphie is giving his star to Leila. Because he's always telling me how happy he was when she gave him Lilith's star.”

“Yeah, that does sound like him, so then we end up having both your stars... We will treasure them always, Beel.”

“Exactly! And we have Lilith's star, which is basically your star, right? We will treasure it always as well, James.” He promises me and then starts digging into his enormous pile of 'snacks' again. I can finally safely finish breakfast, without it being eaten right from under my hands. I smile. These twins really are the cutest.  
“I'm really going to miss you when you're gone, James.” He says in between mouthfuls. “I hope you learn your magic quick, so you can return to me. But if you ever run into trouble, just summon me and I'll come right away. I was in Lucifers personal guard, up in the Celestial Realm, did you know? So I'm always ready to serve as your bodyguard. Anytime, anywhere... Guarenteed. And if you're looking for a way to repay me...”

I'm allready leaning over for the kiss that I expected, but no. He sums up a huge list of Human World delicacies he wants to taste. I laugh and shrug. Beel will be Beel, I guess.

**Leila POV**

When I walk into the music room, I see Belphegor to my surprise. He's acting very strange. He lies down on several spots, seemingly planning to take a little nap, but almost immediately jumps up again to find a different spot.

Suddenly he sees me and he startles. “Oh! Oh, Leila... It's you.” He walks up to me with his cute smile and wraps me up in his arms. “Ugh... Don't scare me like that.” He whispers tiredly.

“What were you doing, Belphie?” I ask him curiously. “You were acting a little weird.”

“I'm trying to find a good napping spot, where Lucifer won't find me...”

“Here?” I ask surprised. “In his favorite room, besides his study and bedroom?” I hold my hand against his forehead. “You don't have a fever, but you surely are not as clever as usual...”

He swats my hand away, grinning. “Shut up. Fact is, there's just no place in the House where I can hide from him.”

“Isn't he now at RAD, anyway? Why are you trying to hide?”

He sighs as if he's exhausted. “He told me to clean up the attic for you. Since I didn't want to leave you alone in the House today. You know, with Diavolo being after you. He said, that in that case, I should make myself 'useful'.” He spits out that last bit as if it tasted as something disgusting on his tongue and I chuckle. “It's just such a giant hassle... so I decided to sneak off and find a place to nap.”

“You don't want to help me clean up the attic?”

“No.” He says gruffly. “I want for everything to stay exactly like you leave it. So that when you come back...” He chokes in the rest of his sentence and holds me even tighter.

“I think that Lucifer is trying to make every room in the House baby-proof...” I tell him. And then mumble as an after thought. “Or at least safer. I don't know if baby-proof is possible in the Devildom.”

He looks surprised into my eyes, suddenly wide awake and then smiles brightly. “Oh, yeah. That makes sense! He would be like that, this soon in your pregnancy, right?”

“He will be the best uncle.” I cuddle against Belphegor and he sighs satisfied. “At least the uncle who has the safest rooms. He means well, Belphie. He warned us, after all.”

“Yeah... Okay, I will help you clean up the attic later.” He nods and then drags me to the planetarium. “But for now I want to hang out with you. Before we know it, we won't be able to see each other for months. Come with me.”

In the planetarium he drags the sofa's together under the viewing circle, gathers up all the pillows and blankets he can find and pulls me next to him on this makeshift bed. I gotta say, he's really creative in being able to be lazy. I give him a kiss as a reward after he covered us up with enough pillows and blankets. It's really soft and cozy.  
He grins at me, but then sighs looking up at the stars above us. “When you are in the Celestial Realm, we won't be able to lie together like this, looking up at the stars...”

“It's only for a little while, Belphie.”I whisper, but I also can't keep the sadness from my voice. “And there's one star we can both look up to...” I point to Lilith's star.

“True. I'll be sure to do that often.” He laughs softly and nuzzles and kisses my neck. Then he moves his kisses to the place where his pact was made. “Here in our hearts, we're always together, Leila. That won't change when we're in seperate worlds.” He chuckles as I sigh. How can he be so sweet? Wasn't he supposed to be a demon? “Was there something you wanted to tell me? Because I can see it from your face...” He asks when he looks at me again, tracing my features with his fingers, making me smile a bit again.

“I never want us to be apart Belphie.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” He sighs, holding me close and moving his hand to my belly as if in protection. “Especially now. So, did Solomon have any advice?”

I tell him about what Solomon had told James and me.

“Even if I can't summon you right away... In the future, I'll be away more often, since it's now my responsibility to keep visiting the Three Worlds to bring balance. I want to be able to summon you, when I miss you too much...”

“The one thing most dear to me, huh? Well, that's easy. That's you. I love you the most.”

I sigh a bit tired. “Satan, Asmo, you... You guys keep telling me that. It has to be something else than me.”

He snickers. “I bet they did. It's your own fault for being so cute. But I know something else...” He lays on his back again, pointing at the stars. “Did you know we all have a star? My whole family is up there. You gave me Lilith's star, which is sort of your star, not so long ago. So I want to give you mine. Then, when I look up at the twin stars, I see Beel and you...”

“Ugh... You're too cute.” I cuddle him and he laughs quietly.

“You better remember that, when you're in the Celestial Realm. No falling in love with angels, understand?”

“I'll look up at it every day.” I promise him and ignore that ridiculous comment. They seriously need to get over it. “Or at least where I think it should be, close to Lilith's star.”

“Yeah, you can't see it there. It's a demon star... But remember it is there, and you can use it as a permit. I know you'll treasure it. Make sure you'll never forget this sky and these stars, allright?”

“Do you think our baby will get a star as well?” I wonder out loud, not really expecting an answer.

He wraps me up in his arms. “Who knows? Oh! Look!”

He points out a shooting star. I quickly make a wish. Not that I believe in those superstitions, but I just can use all the positivity, right now. 'I wish for Belphie and me to always be together'.

“What did you wish for?” He whispers in my ear. “I bet we wished for the same thing...”

“Yeah, I bet we did.” I snuggle in his arms happily.

“Come here, Leila. I want to cuddle and nap together. We wouldn't be able do that in a long while, once you're gone.”

I guess I indulge him, though I doubt I can nap now. I just woke up from my other nap. But cuddle, that I can do of course. We talk a little more. About the weird situation, mostly. And how much we will miss each other. He's, just as Satan, really worried about me hanging out with the angels. Demons are still weird. I'm actually a little glad to leave this place. I just don't like the reasons why I have to... I just like to be able to be free of coming or going, instead of being some kind of fugitive...

Belphegor has fallen asleep while we're talking. At certain point I hear his soft snoring. It's the kind of sleep where he still hears my voice and react to it, but is not able to wake from, until he slept enough. Just like that nap we had with James and Lucifer a little while ago.  
I decide to leave him sleeping and go to my own room. I can make a start with packing and cleaning. Have something to do.

I run my hand through his soft hair and give him a kiss, careful not to wake him. “Sleep well, my angel.” I see him frown in his sleep as he hears it and I giggle. It's his own fault for being so cute.

Tomorrow I will visit Barbatos. I want to talk with him too, but I'm a bit scared to go to the Castle now. What if I run into Diavolo? Maybe I should bring one of the angels or Solomon with me. Ugh... Listen to me, being all scared of a demon. Not because he wants to destroy my soul, but for whole other reasons. Reasons that will definitely destroy me. What if he finds out that I'm allready pregnant? Will he hurt me? Kill the baby? Lucifer made it sound like he would. I can't risk that. I'm shivering by the thought. I feel so scared thinking about it. I want this baby.  
Yes, I should definitely bring one of the angels. There's no way I'm going to the Castle alone.

**James POV**

I didn't see Mammon at breakfast. I didn't see him at RAD either. He was not around at dinner today... What the hell is going on? Usually I have to ask him to give me some space. When I had asked Leila during dinner, she said she also hadn't seen him all day.

She did get three things that are dear to Satan, Asmodeus and Belphegor and let me know what they were, so I can use them too for summoning. I only need to find Mammon and she only needs to ask Barbatos. I think we did pretty good work together.

But where IS Mammon? I'm going to check his room again.

When I enter, it looks empty again. Maybe he's hiding? I know something that will work like a charm, in that case... “Oh, look... There's some money here!”

“Oy! Whoa, hold on! Don'cha touch that! It's mine!” Mammon comes storming up towards me out of nowhere. See? There he is. I grin as he beams. “Allright, Where's that money?! Show me that sweet sweet cash!”Then he realizes. “… Wait a minute... I'm in my own room. There's no money lyin' around in here.”

I hold teasingly one grimm up for him in the air. He glares at me, knowing he was fooled, but still snatches it out of my hand. Which makes me laugh loudly. “Mammon, where have you been? I've been looking for you almost all day!”

“Ya have?” He blushes. “I've been hidin' from Lucifer. He's been botherin' me for days. Sayin' I should pay my debts. Can ya imagine?!” He rolls his eyes by the very idea of it. “I woke up this morning and immediately he was on my case. So I stayed out of sight today. But anyway. Whaddya need me for?”

I tell him what Solomon told Leila and me. “So... I really hope you have something for me that you treasure...” I end a bit doubtful. I don't really expect Mammon to have tomething for us. He's maybe too greedy?

“Hey, whoa. Why'dya sound so disappointed? Ya think I don't want to give ya anything?”

“Well...”

“Ugh! 'Course I'll give ya somethin'!” He shakes his head over so much stupidity, which makes me smile at him. I'm very curious what he has for us. “Here. Remember this? This is that Harrison Porter keychain. It's my most treasured item and I let ya borrow it!” He shouts, his face beet red. “Because it's for you and Leila... But just so we're clear, I'm LENDING it to ya, so don't get the wrong idea.”

“Thanks, Mammon!” I take out my own matching keychain. “Look, then I give you this as a collateral. When you want your keychain back, I get mine back. Deal?”

He grins broadly and accepts the deal. “I still want mine back, ya hear?” He warns me. So take good care of it, okay? And ya better summon me with it. Ya BETTER!”

“It's sad, huh? Me having to leave again.” I hug him and he wraps his arms around me with a sigh. “They say it's only for a little while.”

“Yeah... It's like there's somethin' going on again, that we know nothin' about. Lucifer bein' on everyones case... Leila so angry and sad at the same time... Ya guys havin' to leave one day to the next. It's weird. Listen, James. I don't want to keep doin' these goodbyes. So... If ya call me up in the human world, I'm there to STAY! So ya better be ready for that.”

“I shall notify the authorities...” I nod with a serious expression on my face. “Warn the police and Scotland Yard... Warn the stock markets, the United Nations, the local shopkeepers... I wil notify them all that I'm about to summon the Avatar of Greed-”

“Oy!” Mammon shouts offended. But then laughing. “Do ya have a death wish?!” Then he proceeds with tickling me until I can't breathe anymore.


	4. Visiting the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just that dense.

**James POV**

“Tadaaa! Feast your eyes upon my new creation: the Hallelujah Chocolate Mousse Cake!” Luke presents his cake with a flourish and the heavenly smell makes Leila flutter her eyelashes. She really has a terrible sweet tooth. Heh.

“Hmmm! That smells so great, Luke!” She cheers, which makes the little angel beam with pride. “Gimme some!”

We're visiting Purgatory Hall for a final time to say goodbye to the angels. Leila had asked me to come with her afterwards to go to the Castle. She didn't want to go alone there and I think I get it. Ever since the party, Lord Diavolo has been really present. Speaking to her at random at RAD, sending her texts. Visiting the House at random hours asking to talk to her, to which she always pretends she isn't home, hiding in her or Leviathans – he changes his password every day to keep her hidden – room until he is gone.

I really wonder if he is just that dense. She never made it look like she liked it that he gave her that kind of attention. If it wasn't for Barbatos, she wouldn't go to the Castle at all. But she feels connected to him and feels like she needs to say goodbye.

Is this the reason she wants to leave the Devildom as soon as possible? Because it definitely starts to look like stalking. It's starting to affect everyone else in the House as well. Even Lucifer is irritated about it. Everyone knows to leave Leila alone if she doesn't feel like talking. But Lord Diavolo just doesn't care. He never did and he still doesn't. Leila is on edge most of the time, snapping randomly at people and then apologizing to them in tears. Maybe it is for the best if we go back to the Human World for a while. So that she can become more herself again.

She definitely feels most comfortable with just the exchange student group. She's smiling and laughing with everyone now. I haven't seen her sad for a moment, as soon as she stepped inside. Which is kind of strange as well, since we're here to say goodbye. It doesn't feel like she's saying goodbye.

“I made some mint tea as well, since it pairs well with chocolate cake.” Luke spoils us. Flitting around busy with everything. He definitely likes playing host. Leila beams at him.

“Wow Luke, this looks so impressive.” Simeon compliments him. “It's so beautifully decorated. These roses you made out of icing look almost real.”

“And they're yummy, too.” Leila says, as she just popped one in her mouth.

Luke is radiant now. Will I see him in his angel form? The angels don't do that in the Devildom, because it could be offending for the demons, but it looks like he really wants to, right now. “Well, I worked extra hard when I heard that Leila and James would be stopping by for tea!”

“You know, Luke.” Solomon enjoys a bite of his cake and smiles. “I'd say you've gotten even better at making desserts during this second time down here in the Devildom.”

“Oh yeah. I learned a lot from Barbatos.” Luke admits, without thinking of any insults for change, and I chuckle. “But enough about me. We really need to hear from James and Leila, dont we?”

“Ah yes.” Simeon nods. “We heard that you two got Lucifer and each of his brothers to give you what they valued most?”

Solomon sighs. “You're so lucky. I was allready incredibly jealous of you just for having pacts with all seven of them.”

“If it makes you feel better, Solomon.” Leila teases. “I actually only have pacts with six of them.” He punctuates the words 'only' and 'six', as if she thinks it's awful. But the shimmering in her eyes tells us that she couldn't care less. He laughs, then gives her a proud smile.

“You two really are special to them, aren't you?” Simeon smiles mysteriously. “I suppose I can understand the feeling.”

“Yeah...um...” Luke shakes his head worried. “I sort of don't know how I feel about that. I guess, having others care about you is a good thing, but...”

Solomon pats me fondly on the shoulder. “As soon as we get back to the Human World, I'll teach you the techniques on how to use your permits. And of course I start on your apprentice training. I have a feeling you'll make a good student.”

“He really is, Solomon.” Leila compliments me proudly and I beam at her. “I'm just not such a good teacher, yet.”

“Oh, but you will have plenty of opportunities to teach new apprentices.” Solomon answers her with a wink and for some reason she starts blushing? I see Simeon smile while folding his hands serenely and Luke and I look curiously from one to the other. More secrets?

“The Human World, huh...” Luke says with a sad expression. “I would like to go there some time.”

“Well, Luke.” Simeon answers him. “I would be happy to go there with you. But first we will have some important tasks to do in the Celestial Realm. Would you like that?”

“Of course I would! But can we just go there? What would Michael say?”

Simeon shakes his head, chuckling. “You're such a stickler for the rules.”

That makes Luke roll his eyes. Saying that Simeon should be more like that, instead of flouting rules when it suits him. I guess he has a bit of a point. It sounded like Simeon stole the Ring of Light. That's not really angel behaviour, right? Not that I mind in this case. Heh.

“Well, if you do decide to come to the Human World, be sure to drop by. I will cook you all kinds of delicacies. I'll show you just what I can do in the kitchen.” Solomon encourages them in his own sort of way.

Oh, crap! That's right. If I'm going to stay over at Solomons place during my training, that means I have to eat his cooking! I feeling of panic washes over me. Maybe I should be just Like Leila and tell him that I don't enjoy his cooking that much? Or eat junkfood every day. What would be worse?

While I'm debating on how to save myself, the angels in the meantime, tell Solomon that they will be too busy the coming months anyway. No ime to visit any worlds. Solomon accepts that explanation, immediately.

“Leila, James!” Luke comes after us, when we're about to go home, putting on his coat. “Simeon told me you two are going to visit Barbatos. I'm coming with you!”

“Sure, Luke!” Leila smiles happily at him.

“There's this recipe I want him to teach me, before I go back to the Celestial Realm.” He starts chatting excitedly as we walk to the Castle. “And to be completely honest, I'm actually not comfortable with the idea that you two go visit there on your own. This world isn't safe for you and Diavolo has been acting weird lately...” Leila immediately goes quiet and Luke notices.

“Yeah, he has.” I answer.

“Don't get me wrong. I do like the differences between the Three Worlds. There's always daylight in the Celestial Realm and always darkness in the Devildom. And the Human World has a bit of both. It makes every world unique and beautiful and I'm glad that I learned to be more open-minded... But fact is... You two are still human. I need to protect you while you are down here...”

I want to laugh. What can happen to us, really? If we have all seven Avatars on our side? But Leila embraces Luke in gratitude. “I will count on you to be my protector, Luke.” She says and I knows she means it.  
There really is something going on! Leila is strong enough to take on any demon with ill-intent. Why is she still scared and needs protection from the angels? Is she scared of Diavolo? But he won't hurt her, right? True, he doesn't know how to respect her, but that's not enough to be scared... Right?

“Hello Luke.” Barbatos smiles fondly at the little angel. Then he turns his gaze towards us. Seeing Leila, his smile slightly broadens and he makes a tiny bow for her. “And you too, of course, Leila and James. Welcome to the Demon Lord's Castle.”

“Thank you, Barbatos.” Leila smiles sweetly at him. She definitely has forgiven him. “So I messaged you...”

“Yes.” He nods, leading all of us towards the enormous kitchen. “Something that is valuable to me. In case you want to summon me. It's easy, really. You see... You and Solomon are currently the only humans I have pacts with. So if I was to be summoned into the Human World, it couldn't be anyone else...”

“Except for when it's one of those forced summonings?”

He laughs quietly. “Those don't happen to me. It is well known amongst the human magician community that no summoning circle can hold me, as I can fracture the realities of time and escape them with ease.” A dangerous flickering appears in his eyes. “If a witch can't contain the demon, they better be prepared to face the concequences...”

Luke narrows his eyes at him suspiciously, but doesn't say anything. I kind of also don't want to know and shiver. Of course is this polite, often friendly and solemn demon someone just as dangerous as any other demon belonging amongst the nobility. Leila knows this, I can see it from her face as she nods at him. She always had a better understanding of the dangers of demons. It's a miracle I survived my first year, really.  
We have reached the kitchen and Barbatos and Luke have set to baking. There is a little pause in the conversation as Barbatos explains the recipe to Luke.

“The thing I value most, Leila, are yours and Solomons respect.” Barbatos suddenly continues. “In turn I will give you mine. That has been in our pact from the beginning. I gave you the permit to summon me and use my abilities when we made the pact. Do you remember?” He looks into her eyes as he lays his hands on both her shoulders. She looks back and nods. It's like she only now accepts the full value of their deal. “Good.” He simply says. “Summon me when you need me. Feel free to use my abilities.”

“I will.” She answers him, matching his solemn expression. “With respect.”

“Now then, if the two of you would like to wait in the hallway. Luke and I should be ready with these cupcakes in about thirty minutes. Don't stray off too far...”

He sets his attention on Luke and the two of them start flitting through the kitchen with their demon and angel speed. Frankly it makes me a little dizzy watching those movements. It's easy to get a headache from watching that, if you can't follow it with your own eyes. I tug on Leila's arm and reluctantly she nods and follows me to sit on a sofa in the hallway outside of the kitchen.

We sit there, chatting and practicing some magic. She's always teaching me the little fun spells she invented. This time it's a kind of eavesdropping spell. She tells me she used it on the Avatars when they had followed us to the carnival a little while ago. She let me cast it and now I can hear the conversation in the kitchen. It's nothing interesting to listen to, but it sure seems like a convenient spell to know. She tells me that I can learn to use it on larger distances when I have learned more about my magic.

She teaches me some more spells and the time flies by. Before we know it, more than twenty minutes must have passed. As we laugh and have fun, suddenly Lord Diavolo appears right in front of us. Leila jumps as if she's been bitten by a a snake. An expression of panic crosses over her face.

“Hello there, Leila.” He says with his jovial smile, completely focussed on her. He's not even greeting me? Oh, dammit! He's definitely after her! Why didn't I realize this sooner? But what about Satan and Belphegor? Is he just ignoring the fact she's in a relationship with them? I'm wrapping my arm around her in a show of protection. I hope Diavolo sees the hint...  
“You came at the perfect time. I was hoping to talk to you. Do you have a moment?” He doesn't wait for her answer, but instead pulls her up from the sofa. “Why don't we step out into the garden?” He wraps his arm around her waist and with demon speed he has disappeared with her. What the hell?!

Just then, Barbatos and Luke appear from the kitchen. Proudly presenting their hot, freshly baked cupcakes. They look around and both their faces fall into worry. Where is Leila? I explain to them what happened and we all make our way to the garden.

There we see them. Lord Diavolo sits next to her on a bench, until she suddenly jumps up and starts pacing up and down.

**Leila POV**

I'm internally screaming as Lord Diavolo abducts me to the garden. Now that I know what that intense look in his golden eyes always meant, it's like I feel frozen. I can't remember my magic to fend him off. I need to calm down! I need to focus!  
Why are we moving so fast?! My feet aren't even touching the ground. Is he carrying me?! How DARE he!! I only want Satan to carry me!! And Belphegor!! Asmodeus can carry me if he wants to! No one else!! It's **my** body! I'm starting to feel my anger returning. But anger is still not a good emotion to fend off the Demon Prince... I NEED to become calm, or everything will go wrong. I can just feel it...

Finally he has put me on a bench in the garden. I'm out of breath and I can't honestly tell why. From anger? Or panic? Or the speed he took me away from James side? I try to breath steady. I need to get rid of this buzzing dizzy sensation in my head that definitely is not as pleasant as my mates kisses. I will let him do the talking for now. I need to focus myself on calming down. Solomon has trained me to calm my emotions, I can do this.

“...The truth is that I don't want to see you go back to the Human World...” I hear him speak, as slowly I can focus on what's happening again.

He sits next to me on the bench, holding my hands in a tight grip. I don't want that, but I force myself to keep calm. I just look up at him with big eyes, which seems to startle him.

“Oh, um... Sorry, that's not what I meant.” He tries to stroke my face, but I avoid it, by changing my sitting position. He lets his hand drop and grabs my hands again. Not ideal, but it's at least no caress. Apart from his thumbs rubbing my knuckles now. Ugh! “Sorry, that's not what I meant. What I was trying to say is... I simply think it's a waste to lose a person like you. A true loss for the Devildom.” I try to pull my hands away, but it's like he's not even noticing it. “Actually, I'm not being honest. It's not really about the Devildom. I don't want you to go.”

Okay... Here come the confession... Don't start panicking again. Answer him and keep calm. “It will only be for a little while...”

He seems encouraged by that, however. Crap. I should have said something else. “I'm not speaking as the next King of the Devildom, or even as a demon, I'm speaking as myself.” Yeah? You sure use a lot of privilages to make me sit here with you now... “I could go to the Human World of course, to visit you... That might not be such a bad idea.” He continues. It seems like a very bad idea to me, honestly. Suddenly he reaches both his hands out to me, as if he wants to embrace me. “Leila, there's something I need to tell you. I-”

I panic and jump up and freeze him! I don't exactly know how I did that, but now he's trapped in my forcefield, frozen in his position: His arms reaching out to me, his face speaks of want. Was he going to kiss me? I think I accidently used Barbatos time abilities combined with my forcefield? I start pacing up and down. What should I do now? I'm sure this is bad! Freezing the Demon Prince in place?! Will I be executed?

Suddenly I hear a chuckle behind me. There are standing James and Luke, looking at me with surprise and shock on their faces and Barbatos with an amused smirk on his face! Oh no! I'm caught red handed! I immediately burst into tears. Mostly from the tension release. A bit from regret and fear.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this! I don't even know how...”

James and Luke wrap me up in a comfortable embrace and start soothing me. Then Barbatos says. “Don't worry, Leila. This is easy to fix. Why don't you calm down a little and I will explain what we will do.” I nod as he motions for me to sit on a different bench, to try calm down. “I must say, you keep amusing me with the unique ways you access my abilities.” Is he really laughing about this?

“I didn't call upon your powers. I don't know how it happened.”

“Hm... It could be that some of your demons powers are instinctively called upon, now that you wear the Ring of Souls.” He looks at me curiously as I think about that. That could be. The Angel of Death did tell me, that I would gain more powers, that I should I use the Ring of Souls with my heart and that I should trust it. I nod slowly and he smiles again. “Very unique and amusing, indeed. Now, when you have calmed down, this is what we'll do...”

I'm sitting in front of Lord Diavolo again. Hands neatly folded in my lap. I'm feeling pretty uncomfortable, with his arms still reaching out to me and that expression on his face. Barbatos and the others are hiding for the moment.

“Leila, there's something I need to tell you. I-” Lord Diavolo says again to me, as Barbatos unfreezes him and rewinds the time a bit.

“Ah, so THIS is where you were!” My sweet little angel Luke interupts him this time. He's carrying the plate with cupcakes and James and Barbatos are following right behind him.

James, with an innocent smile on his face, plops down on the bench right next to me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me slightly away from Diavolo. “Check out Luke's cupcakes! They're amazing!”

“Yeah, It's my first time making them. Barbatos just taught me!” Luke cheerily says. “Let's not waste them. What do you say we all have tea together? We can do it out here!”

Barbatas says with a faux-stern face. “I warned them to not bother you two, until you had finished your conversation, but I'm afraid they wouldn't listen...” He turns to Luke. “It's impolite to interrupt others while they're talking, Luke.”

“But...” Luke fakes sadness. “If we wait around, the cupcakes are going to get cold, right? Just out of curiousity though... What were you two talking about out here?”

Lord Diavolo stands up and pats Luke on the head. “That's private.”

“Hmf... I see the future Demon King isn't fond of SHARING, is he?” Luke asks him boldly.

Lord Diavolo laughs his jovial laugh. But I can't help shiver from the dangerous flickering in his golden eyes as he tells Luke. “That's right. I'm **not** fond of sharing. Are you just now realizing that?”

"Now, now, moving on... Why don't we all have tea?” Barbatos makes himself busy with serving tea to everyone. They all make sure to not leave me alone with Lord Diavolo again, until James, Luke and I go home again.

Only one night. Tomorrow we'll be leaving the Devildom. I can do this...

**In the Demon Lord's Castle, however...**

Lord Diavolo paces around. An annoyed expression on his face. She slipped through his fingers again. How? He JUST has to tell her he wants her as his mate and then she will be his. How hard can it be?! He's been trying to tell her this ever since the ritual party. But they keep being interrupted! Especially by that young angel. And his own Avatars are keeping her away from him as well! How dare they stand in his way!

Tomorrow they all go to their seperate worlds. He could wait for that. But he heard that Leila will be studying magic for a while on her own. To discover the magic of her Ring of Souls and learn how to use her new powers. When she starts doing that, it will be hard to track her. She's becoming elusive, just like Solomon.

“I have to tell her tonight. No matter what it takes. She will become my mate tonight, I will put a mark on her and only THEN I let her go back to the Human World.” He says out loud, to no one in particular. “I can track her with a mark...”

Barbatos quietly takes out his DDD as he walks to his own room.

**Barbatos <> Simeon**

< Time has run out.  
< She has to go to the Celestial Realm tonight.  
> **Simeon:** Don't worry. All is ready.

Barbatos doesn't dare to be relieved yet. It's going to be close. His young mistress escape from the Devildom. He deletes the message. He won't be taking any risks.


	5. Going-Away Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another party. More stress. When will it all end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some explicit language in the lyrics.

When we get home, Leila and I go to my room first. She flops down on my bed and lets out a shaky sigh. “Tomorrow we'll finally going back home...”

I lie next to her and hug her. “I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that Diavolo was after you like that. You must have been so scared.”

“Yeah... I am. But it's almost over.” She snuggles in my arms for a bit, looking for safety. “I'm sorry, James. I know you like it here.”

“It's fine. You are more important.” I comfort her. “It's not for forever. Just until my training is complete. After that, we can take on anyone. Together.

“Together.”

“What do you say we take a stroll around the House? We start at the attic and go down and we try to remember all the FUN things we have done and seen here in the Devildom.”

“That sounds like fun!” She smiles brightly and instantly gets up and pulls me off the bed. “There are definitely a lot of things I would miss from this place.”

I snicker. I'm glad she won't let it get too much to her. The prospect of almost being able to leave must help as well.

It's very nice, to just be with the two of us again for a bit. We talk about every room we go to. How Belphegor forgot that the attic wasn't his room anymore. He has basically taken it back now, as he's almost every night sleeping in her room.

I tell her about how Beelzebub is always eating everything from the kitchen and how mad Satan always gets for that, if it's his cooking duty.

I tease her about how Asmodeus is so in love with her, that I don't understand how he's still not convinced her to become his mate. She just blushes and says it's complicated.

She tells about how Satan was crushed recently under his own books. I look at her with big eyes, but she laughs. I guess it all ended well, but I make a note to self to not go to Satans room anymore.

I tell her about how Leviathan is planning to install Devildom tech in Solomons house, so that he and I can game together. She laughs, saying he better asks Solomon first. If he doesn't want to get cursed.

I debate with her on how we best and efficient notify all the authorities when we want to summon Mammon into the Human World. We end up in giggles as we decide it's best if we just put him on a tight leash. Literally.

She tells me how she likes to be friends with Lucifer now. It's all she needs from him, she doesn't necessarily need a pact with him anymore, after all. It makes me smile. She's still not after great power for herself. I think I would want her to have a pact with him, but it's their choice. And neither of them is going to ask the other. Both prideful and stubborn. They're so much alike.

She shows me Lilith's picture and tells me that's the way our souls shine to demons and angels. I'm surprised they never showed me, I've been here for a whole year before. Was I really that occupied with other things to notice things like this? It shows how very different our interests are. I'm glad we're so close, so that we keep learning these things from each other.  
We've made some good memories, the past couple of months. Despite living on a rollercoaster, crazy world.

Laughing and giggling, we finally end up in the dining room, just in time for dinner. There we're being assaulted by streamers and confetti and seven demon brothers who all hug us.

“Surpriiiise!” Asmodeus cheers as he carefully plucks some confetti from Leila's eyelashes. “Hehehe! Are you surprised? You totally are, arent't you?”

“Ya two sure took long enough!” Mammon shouts with a huge grin on his face, as he ruffles my hair to get the confetti off of it. “We can't start the party without the guests of honor, right?” He throws his arms around both our shoulders and pulls us further into the room.

“Did we really needed to make this a surprise party?” Satan sighs, his face a bit sad as he wraps his arm around Leila's waist. “I mean, it's their last day in the Devildom...”

“Even if it's sad, it's still worth it to see them smile, right?” Leviathan tells him.

“Right.”

“Finally, you're here!” Beelzebub beams, kisses me and drags me to the table. He puts me down behind a plate and starts loading one up for himself.

Belphegor chuckles. “Beel actually waited until you got here to start eating. And he almost never does that.” He takes Leila's hand and walks her to her regular spot between himself and Satan. “It must be because this is your last day. But let's get started, because he's drooling up a storm...” Beelzebub slurps in confirmation.

“Come on, guests of honor. Everyone is tired of waiting.” Lucifer tells us with a smirk.  
Everyone sits around the table now and starts eating and chatting. “You two are later than usual. You took a little stroll around the House, didn't you?” Lucifer smiles at us when we confirm and tell the brothers how we were trying to remember the most fun things that had happened to us here. Everyone joins in the conversation now with memories of their own. It's one of the most fun dinners we had in the past couple months. It really feels like we're a big family now.

After dinner, the guests arrive. Simeon and Luke, Solomon, Barbatos and Lord Diavolo. It's only a small group. We expect to just have a small house party. But apparently the plans are different.

“Allright, so everybody is here? I take it we're all ready?” Lord Diavolo says in his jovial way. “Well then, stay close together and...”

He snaps his fingers and everything turns dark for a moment. When the light returns, we're suddenly at the club The Fall. Did he just teleported us? All of us?

“Allright! Let's get started!” He cheers.

“Okay, that's just wrong.” I hear Leila whisper so quietly that only I can hear it. “How can he have that much power to just teleport a big group of people with a snap of his fingers?” I can hear she's impressed but also frightened. I think she's the only one right now who considers the dangers of a power like that. Because everyone else just cheers and get the party started.

“Aww yeah! NICE, Lord Diavolo!” Mammon cheers. “Now, since Lord Diavolo's picking up the tab today, it's time to eat, drink and party 'till you drop!” He swipes two bottles of Demonus and starts to the dancefloor.

“Lord Diavoloooo! Mammon's trying to make off with all the good Demonuuus!” Leviathan snitches on him as he was about to get some from one of the bottles Mammon just took.

Lord Diavolo ignores them and makes a beeline to Leila, who has retreated to the background to be as far as possible away from Lord Diavolo. Just as he's about to ask her to dance, Solomon intercepts.

“Leila, dance with your grandfather!” He bows to her with a flourish and a wink, and she giggles.

She's about to accept, when Lucifer walks up as well. He bows regally. “No, I believe I should get the first dance?”

She giggles as they start debating who deserves the first dance with her. As they are both the heads of the family from different sides. They all completely ignoring anyone else. It seems this is the strategy to keep her away from Lord Diavolo tonight. Family first. I'll join the plan. Heh.

I find it pretty funny. They really are so possessive over us. Lord Diavolo can't get a chance again. Not after he frightened her with his dance after the ritual party. Nobody exactly knows what happened between them, but that it was the reason she's so stressed lately, is clear to everyone. They want to protect her from another one of those experiences. Which is heartwarming.

The angels join in as well. Leila and I aren't left alone for one moment. I know normally that would irritate Leila to no end, but now she feels obviously relaxed and relieved by it.

“Allright everyone! Let's grab a glass and let's have some fun.” Simeon gives Leila some sweet fruity drink. I see her look at him in question, for some reason and he smiles and nods. Only then she accepts the drink and sips from it happily. Weird. So many weird things, lately. Lord Diavolo being after her was definitely not the only secret going on.

At some point everyone is dancing on the floor. Asmodeus tries to flirt with Barbatos, who is less than impressed by his attempts. Satan is pulled onto the dancefloor even if he doesn't like dancing that much. Even Beelzebub and Belphegor are dancing. Though Beelzebub only has time for one dance. He wants to eat everything that Luke baked for the party. Luke and Belphegor start a discussion about it. About how there's just no stopping Beelzebub. Luke doesn't think that's a good excuse. I know Leila would agree.

Where is she anyway?

Oh, there she is, with Lord Diavolo... Wait, what?  
He has cornered her against the far wall of the room! How did that happen? She looks panicked again. Why doesn't he leave her the hell alone?! Isn't it obvious to him she isn't interested? That she's only interested in Satan and Belphegor? I quickly look around, someone needs to save her. Asmodeus catches me looking around and sees what is going on. He nods and grins at me. He grabs a microphone and makes a beeline towards the two of them.

“Sunshiiine!” We all can hear his cheery voice ring musically over the music as he speaks into the microphone. Everybody now looks at them. Seeing that Lord Diavolo – again – tried something with their Leila. All faces change from smiles in frowns. But Leila smiles sweetly, and obviously also relieved, at Asmodeus as he approaches.

“Sunshine! You just can NOT leave us tomorrow, before you have sung for us one last time, with that cute voice of yours!” Asmodeus sings into the microphone, as he reaches her. He kisses her firmly on the lips and glares at Lord Diavolo, after that. Showing him who she belongs to. The Avatars. “Come on, please?” He bats his eyelashes at her and she giggles.

“Sure Asmo! I would be happy to.” She gives him a kiss back on his cheek. “I know just the song for the occassion.” She links her arm with Asmodeus, as he leads her back to the center of the room again.

Everyone cheers. Partly because they like to hear her sing, partly because it seems Asmodeus was just in time to save her.

“James, come help me sing!” She invites me. I feign that I don't want to, but I'm being dragged and pushed next to her by our demons. “Let's sing 'Here's to us'.” She whispers to me as Asmodeus gives me my own microphone with a grin. Yes, let's do that, I nod at her. It suits the occassion.

I start with the first verse:  
_We could just go home right now_  
_Or maybe we could stick around_  
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_  
_Get another bottle out_  
_Lets shoot the shit_  
_Sit back down_  
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

And we sing the chorus together:  
_Here's to us, here's to love_  
_All the times that we fucked up_  
_Here's to you, fill the glass_  
_'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass_  
_So lets give 'em hell_  
_Wish everybody well, here's to us, here's to us_

All our demons cheer and are raising their glasses to each other, Solomon and the angels.

Leila sings the next verse and I let her sing the chorus solo as well. Somehow it suits for her, to let out some of her frustration and anger:  
_Stuck it out this far together_  
_Put our dreams through the shredder_  
_Let's toast 'cause things got better_  
_And everything could change like that_  
_And all these years go by so fast_  
_But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us, here's to love_  
_All the times, that we messed up_  
_Here's to you, fill the glass_  
_'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass_  
_If they give ya hell_  
_Tell em to go fuck themselves, here's to us, here's to us_

We try to sing the next fast verse together, but we mess it up a bit. Not that anyone notices:  
_Here's to all that we kissed_  
_And to all that we missed_  
_To the biggest mistakes_  
_That we just wouldn't trade_  
_To us breaking up_  
_Without us breaking down_  
_To whatever's comin' our way_

And we sing the final chorus together as well. We really get into it, I doubt it sounds as cute as Asmodeus has intended, but eh. It's, after all, not really a cute song:  
_Here's to us, here's to love_  
_All the times that we fucked up_  
_Here's to you, fill the glass_  
_'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass_  
_So lets give 'em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us, here's to love_  
_All the times, that we messed up_  
_Here's to you, fill the glass_  
_'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass_  
_If they give ya hell_  
_Tell 'em to go fuck themselves, here's to us, here's to us_

After singing the final note, Leila sends another glare to Lord Diavolo. She probably thinks that he should do exactly like that last sentence suggests. She drops her microphone in Asmodeus hands again and stalks away. Half angry, because of the song and her frustration. Half triumphantly for basically tell Lord Diavolo what he should do as far as she is concerned. Without directly insulting the future King of the Devildom.

We find her nervously pacing up and down in the garden behind The Fall. She jumps as we approach, but relaxes as she sees it's only us: The exchange student group.

“Whew... After all that dancing, I'm dying of thirst.” Luke collapses on a bench and pulls Leila next to him.

“Here you go, Luke” Solomon smiles. “Are you okay with orange juice? I brought some for all of us.” He hands a glass to all of us and we enjoy our juice quietly for a moment.

“Oh, Leila...” Simeon suddenly says. “There's something I should tell you. You're going with us to the Celestial Realm, tonight.”

While I'm choking in my drink by this surprise, I see Leila beam at Simeon with so much relief on her face that it surprises me. Luke jumps up and starts shouting. Apparently also very surprised by that news, but definitely not unhappy.

“What's this all of a sudden?” I ask around.

Solomon smiles at me. “It's been planned like this from the beginning. But we had to keep it a secret, due to certain circumstances.” Okay, yeah. That makes sense. “I will go home tonight as well to make preparations. I'm looking forward to welcome you into my house tomorrow, James.”

“It's due to the same circumstances, that Michael decided that we should go back to the Celestial Realm tonight.” Simeon says, laying a comforting hand on Leila's shoulder and I see her completely relaxing. She looks like herself again. Only now I realise how much tension she had the past few days. I'm happy for her and give her a hug. Simeon continues. “Don't worry about your belongings. Lucifer will send it up to the Celestial Realm soon.”

“What about Shado?” She asks.

“You have two choices.” Solomon says. “I can take him in for as long as you are up there. Or you can leave him with Satan and Belphegor in the House of Lamentation.”

“Oh...”

“I will ask them tomorrow. Don't worry, Leila.” I hug her tightly and say. “I will miss you so much, but... Go be happy in the Celestial Realm.”

“Thank you James. You have no idea how much I need that.” She hugs me just as tight. “But I will tell you everything tomorrow. Okay? Take good care of the Human World for me.”

After that she says goodbye to Solomon in almost the same manner. Then she looks at her Ring of Souls and turns it around her finger again. All our Rings glow up faintly and she smiles brightly. It's like she's checking if they still work.  
Then a bright light appears in the garden. Luke and Simeon both link their arms with Leila and disappear with her. To the Celestial Realm. I hear Solomon let out a audible sigh of relief when the light disappears again. They're gone.

“She's safe.” He says. “I best hurry and make sure my house is ready for tomorrow. See you soon, James.” With that he makes a portal of his own and disappears as well.

There I stand, suddenly alone. What a weird goodbye. So sudden. But I think I get it. Lord Diavolo won't be able to bother Leila in the Celestial Realm. I slowly walk back to the building.

“Aha! So this is where you've been, James!” Leviathan walks out and sees me. “Hey guys, James is over here!” He looks around and asks worried. “Where is Leila?”

So I tell him. He frowns. It doesn't look like he knew about her going to the Celestial Realm. More of the brothers pour out of the buiding and give different reactions. The reactions that surprise me the most are Satans and Belphegors. They barely seem surprised.

“It was really sly of those three sneaking away with you.” Belphegor seems mostly disappointed that he couldn't say a last goodbye. “But I'm happy she's safe now...” He sighs, slumps down on a couch and closes his eyes to take a nap. Probably to dream about Leila.

“Yeah...” Satan is working his jaw in irritation, but says. “She's safe. That's what's important.”

Everyone looks at them. Surprised about their tame reactions. Everyone had expected them to be much more furious that their mate was taken to the one world they can't follow her. Did they know about this plan, allready? Sure looks like it.

“Let's pretend that nothing is going on, so Diavolo won't notice right away.” Satan says as he goes to the bar for a drink. The brothers nod.

“Come on, James. Let's dance some more.” Asmodeus tries to bring the good mood back into the group. But I can see on his face that he allready misses her. He loves me too, but he really adores Leila.

“Yeah, the night's only begun!” Mammon shouts, but it sounds a bit forced.

We try the best we can to still have some fun in the last night I spend in the Devildom.

**Later that night, or maybe very early in the morning, at the Demon Lord's Castle...**

Lord Diavolo is furious! She escaped him! HIM!

He's kept his composure during the going-away party. Be his jovial self, even if the anger started simmering from the moment Solomon intercepted his attempt to dance with Leila at the beginning of the evening. All his Avatars, the angels, James and Solomon kept swarming around her and each other. He never knew how annoying they all could be.

Eventually he had managed to corner her, with the use of his magic to teleport her away from the crowd. To confess his intentions with her and give her the mark to track her. But then he was interrupted by his Avatar of Lust. Of all people. The audacity! He even dared to kiss his future mate right in front of him! It took him all he had to not rip off his head in punishment.

She really does have a nice human voice. Soft and sweet. Very much unlike female demon voices. It touched him. But he couldn't shake the feeling she was insulting him during their song. Would she dare defy him like that? Him? In public? Maybe she would. She kept sending him those adorable glares, like she was angry with him. It's only more prove that she should be his. His Avatars will have to take a step back, or face the consequences. There is no other female, he knows, as powerful as she. Even in character. She should be his future queen. He growls in longing.

Even after he discovered that Leila had left allready, he's kept his composure. Thinking she had left with Solomon. They were to go to the Human World, after all. A few hours sooner or later, what did it matter. He could go there tonight and FINALLY make her his mate.

But then he discovered that she had left the Devildom for the Celestial Realm!!

Lord Diavolo roars his anger. She escaped him! There's no way he can get to her now! He starts pacing his room. Throwing around everything that stands in his way. His fingers turn into claws as he keeps roaring and snarling and howling while he trashes his room. His eyes turn yellow and predatory. Soon he will change into his demonic form. But it won't be the same as when he chooses to change. It will be wild and primitive. Like a true predator, he will hunt.

“If they think I'm out of options now to get her, they're mistaken...” He lets out a low, threatening demonic growl. “This is going to be fun. The most fun I've had in millenia!”

Barbatos stands outside the door, just out of sight and shakes his head. His Lord behaves like a spoiled demon child, instead of the future King. He sees the claws appearing. He sees the wild predatory glow simmering deep within his Lords eyes. It looks like he's succumbing to his instincts. He hasn't seen him like that in forever.

**Barbatos <> Lucifer**

< I have to warn you.  
< My Lord is on the verge of losing himself to his primeval instincts. He's preparing himself to hunt.  
> **Lucifer:** Thank you.  
> **Lucifer:** We will prepare ourselves.  
< I will try to stall him as long as possible.

He deletes the message again. He's still loyal. And this is what he has to do to save his Lord. And his dreams. He quietly and quickly goes around the castle to lock every opening, every window, every door. With the strongest spells he knows. It won't hold his Lord forever when he's wild. But it will create some time.  
And time is essential now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Here's to Us  
> Artist: Halestorm
> 
> I know, I know. I really made Lord Diavolo a bad guy. And it's not over yet!  
> (And I'm enjoying it! Hahaha!)


	6. The Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo is out of his mind!

_A shot in the dark_  
_A past lost in space_  
_Where do I start?_  
_The past and the chase_  
_You hunted me down_  
_Like a wolf, a predator_  
_I felt like a deer in your lights_

_You loved me and I froze in time_  
_Hungry for that flesh of mine_  
_But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees_  
_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_  
_'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_Did you lie and wait_  
_Was I bait, to pull her in_  
_The thrill of the kill_  
_You feel, is a sin_  
_I lay with the wolves_  
_Alone, it seems_  
_I thought I was part of you_

“We have to be quick.”

“Unbelievable... What's gotten into him?”

“Shh...”

It's very early in the morning. In fact, I don't feel like I had slept any at all. I wake up from the whispers in my room. When I open my eyes I see my demons flitting through my room with demon speed, packing up my stuff.

“James, quick. Come with us.” Satan whispers. He throws me my clothes and Asmodeus quickly and efficiently helps me dress, while I'm still half asleep.

“Uh... Okay?” I blink sleepily. All my demons, except Lucifer, are in my room. All their faces are worried when I ask them. “What's going on?”

“Lucifer told us to take ya away from here.” Mammon says, like that explains everything. “So hurry up.” He gestures for me to ride on his back, probably because he's the strongest.

I still want more explaining, as I do as they want. Looking around with big eyes.

“Diavolo is pissed that Leila went to the Celestial Realm, last night.” Belphegor sees my confused face. “Now he's going after you, to force her to come back.”

“What?!”

“Shh!” Satan hisses. “Let's go!”

We're moving with demon speed towards the underground tomb. We enter, and when we walk down towards the coffins, I start asking questions.

“I know he's after Leila, but why?” I want to know.

Belphegor and Satan look at each other and nod. Their expressions tell me that they can tell that secret, they've been keeping, now.

“He wants her as a mate.” Satan growls. His furious demonic energy surfaces as he says it.

“What the hell? That's ridiculous!” I hiss. “She wants you two, not him. She still hates him, after what almost happened to me.”

“He's not going to give her a choice and is going to use you as bait to get her.” Belphegor growls as well. But he's calmer, knowing she's allready safe.

“Oh, come on! That's not going to make it better!”

All my demons start growling, as they hear that. Nobody touches their humans! I'm pretty outraged myself. What's gotten into the Demon Prince?!

“We won't let that happen.” Asmodeus says determined, with a surprisingly hard tone of voice.

“He can't get his claws on her. Never.” Belphegor continues with a determined expression on his face as we keep the pace. “She's pregnant. It won't end well for the baby if he gets her now. That's why she escaped to the Celestial Realm, last night.”

“She's pregnant?” I did not know that, but after hearing what I just heard, I understand why nobody told me yet. That also explains her strange behaviour of the past days. Not only is she being threatened herself, but also her baby! “Wow...”

Asmodeus quietly cheers. “She's pregnant? Ohh, how wonderful! I bet the little nephilim will be adorable!” His eyes sparkle happily.

“Yeah, no doubt.” Satan grins, blushing a bit, but then his face is serious again. “But it has to be born first.”

“Oh yes, I understand.” Asmodeus says nodding. “But congratulations, Belphie and Satan! Ugh, now I'm jealous... I mean, it's great to become uncle, but...”

I don't really understand what he means by that. The others also congratulate them and it's all very confusing to me. It's like they think that both Belphegor and Satan are the father? Weird. But I decide that the explanations can come later. First we have to make sure everyone is safe.

“So, then what's the plan?” I get down to business.

“To get you out of the Devildom now and into Solomons care. He should be waiting for you. He went to the Human World last night, to ward his house from demonic intruders.” Satan explains. “Somewhere in the underground tomb, there's supposed to be an emergency escape route, leading to the far reaches of the Devildom. Solomon will create a portal to the Human World for you there...”

“Yes.” Mammon nods. “If we can make it there, it'll buy us some time. So that's what we're goin' to do first. Get ya, as far as possible, away from Diavolo.”

“Nice.” I nod. “Sounds like a plan. One thing though... Aren't we forgetting about something?”

“Yeah...” Beelzebub looks sad. “I forgot to pack lunch.”

“No, that's not what he meant, Beel!” Asmodeus suddenly looks around nervously. “The underground tomb is also where Lucifer is keeping-”

“GROAARR!!”

“Cerberuuuus!” Leviathan screams. “AIEE!!”

“EEEK! We're going to be eaten!” Asmodeus hides behind Satan. “Do something!”

“Do something, yourself!” Satan tries to push him off. “I'm the brains behind this operation, not the brawn! Aren't you the charmer of the family?!”

“Yikes!” Mammon picks me up under his arm like I'm luggage and yells. “Everybody, RUN!”

“GRRROOAARR!”

“ **Cerberus, sit!** ” We suddenly hear Lucifers command and Cerberus yelps, hearing it, and sits.  
Lucifer walks up to the enormous dog and gives each head a treat and a scratching, while we look on with big eyes. When he steps away from the monstrous dog, Asmodeus runs up to him and throws his arms around him in a hug.

“Lucifer, you saved us!” He wants to give him a smooch, but is pushed away.

“What are you lot still doing down here?” Lucifer growls. “Lord Diavolo is at the front door, right now. I came to check if you had at least left the property.”

“Well, ya forgot to mention where the secret passage is.” Mammon snarls back impatiently, shifting me from under his arm, back onto his back. 'Leila would have hated this jostling around' I think and can't help laughing inwardly. Nobody notices, or they would definitely think I have finally lost it.

Lucifer nods and then points. “Head that way. Go as far as you can, then left, then straight ahead. Look for the stone coffin with the king that's missing a pinky finger.”

“Thanks, Lucifer!” I smile at him, from Mammons back.

“Of course. Now hurry, you idiots. Go! I try to stall Lord Diavolo as long as I can.” With that he turns and uses demon speed to leave the underground tomb.

“Let's go” Satan says again. And all of them now go into the direction that Lucifer had pointed out.

We run at demon speed through the underground tomb the way Lucifer explained us. When we find the coffin, it turns out that there's an old stone staircase build in it, instead of a skeleton. We all go in and Beelzebub closes the coffin behind us with the handles that are attached on the underside of the lid. From above, it should look like a normal closed coffin again.

All my demons eyes glow in the dark now as we rush through the underground tunnels. I'm holding on for dear life on Mammons back, that's how fast we are going. Pressed up against him, I think to myself that it looks very beautiful, all those different colors of glowing eyes look like flares in the dark tunnels at this speed. They form a tight pack near Mammon, who is still effortlessly carrying me. Nobody speaks. Their faces tense and determined to save me and Leila from their Demon Prince. They really love us!

Eventually we reach the end of the tunnels. But they don't stop running. We run through the Devildom landscape, further and further away from the Devildom city where we just came from. It seems we're – well, they are. – running for hours without a break. It's impressive. No human can do this. Not this fast.

Eventually, they're taking a little break near a brook. Satan says that this water should be safe for me to drink.

“Allright. Everyone still alive?” Mammon looks around, panting slightly, as he lowers me carefully from his back. Turning around to inspect me. “Good.”

Belphegor is panting as well, much heavier. Cross country running isn't really his favorite thing. “Don't say stuff that invites bad luck, Mammon.”

“I mean, humans die super easy though, y'know?” He defends himself.

“Okay, don't **linger** on it!” Belphegor grumbles irritated, as he takes a sip of water from his hand.

I pat him on the back. “Don't worry, Belphie. I should be able to sustain some damage now. Being immortal and all that...”

“Yeah, but Leila will get mad at us if we damage you.” He grins at me, still panting. I laugh. Yeah, for sure she would. “And I wouldn't like to see you damaged again, either. One time was enough.” He adds a bit gruff. I hug him. It will always bother him, what he did to me. And I think it's good that he isn't trying to forget the things he's done wrong. He really has learned from it.

“Uhhg... As someone who stays inside all the time, it's HARD to walk this far.” Leviathan pants, a little wheezing, crouching near the brook to take a sip as well. “So... What now?”

“I'm hungry...”

“Okay, so...” Asmodeus is surprisingly not tired yet. I guess staying up all nights partying, dancing and other fun activities gives him a lot of spare energy. “It's great that we made it to the outskirts, but like Levi said: What now?”

“Solomon should contact us soon, to create a portal for James...” Satan frowns, looking at his DDD if it works. “That was the plan, but my DDD isn't working this far from the city.”

They all check their DDD's. Only Leviathans is working, because he managed to get himself some special edition, or something. Not that he needs that, if he always stays in his room, but now it is convenient. He sends a text to Solomon to contact him, when he's ready.

“So what's he waitin' for then?” Mammon asks aggressivily to no one in particular. Obviously nervous about waiting idly in the middle of nowhere. “Why didn't he take James with him, yesterday?”

“Because his house wasn't safe yet. James is better protected by all of us, at the moment...”

“So... Here you all are...” We suddenly hear Lord Diavolo's voice. We see a large shadow above us and he lands right in front of me, with a gust of wind of his powerful wings, that makes me fall over. His face is friendly and jovial as ever, but there's a dangerous predatory look burning in his golden eyes, as he laughs. He looks like a demon on the hunt and he looks as if he likes the hunt. “I was looking for you, James.”

My demons stand protectively around me. Growling at him. Their demonic energies crackles violently all around me, almost taking my breath away.

“Ahaha!” Diavolo just laughs and stalks around the group. Like a wolf, trying to find a weakness in a herd of prey to catch the baby in the middle. He really is enjoying this? What happened to him?! “I figured you'd try something like this, and sure enough, here you are... It's funny seeing you prove me right.”

It doesn't feel like my demons find it funny. They carefully watch him stalking around us. Not giving him an opening. The energy of their demonic anger makes me feel a bit lightheaded and I'm really trying my hardest to not fall from it, again. Dammit! I wish I knew how to use my powers! I have so much power, but haven't even learned how to defend myself with them, yet. Leila did teach me the techniques to endure those energies, but this is really a lot to stand so close to. I touch my Ring of Light, thinking about how Leila would now put up her forcefield for protection around everyone...

“This is no laughing matter, my Lord.” Barbatos has arrived now as well and tries to stop his Lord from attacking his own Avatars. “If you attack them, there will be no coming back from that.”

Suddenly, while I'm nervously turning my ring around my finger, thinking of what I should do, I can feel Leila's magical power coursing through me. Just as if she's holding my hand and casts her enhancement spell. Are we connected like that through our Rings now? Can she sense I need help from across worlds? Maybe she can, as she is the sensitive one of us. Wearing the Ring of Souls. I can now also sense Solomons powers coursing through me. I can sense his knowledge coming from his Ring of Wisdom. Teaching me what to do. I focus on this first lesson he has for me, as I keep turning my ring. I see my Ring of Light start faintly glowing with the glow of Leila's new forcefield. I focus real hard on what I want to happen. I want Leila's forcefield, to protect my demons!

And that's what our combined magic casts around us: Her new forcefield, she sends across worlds, because we're connected and equal via our Three Rings. Well, I think that is what happened? Point is, the forcefield is here. Not letting Diavolo near me.

Lord Diavolo is pushed back from us as the forcefield expands itself on it's own. Probably because both Leila and Solomon are helping me. Do they know they are helping me?  
He's surprised at first, then laughs his insane sounding laugh, as he scrapes his claws over it. I can feel it. The scraping feeling of nails over a chalkboard. It sends chills down my spine. It's hard to maintain a forcefield, especially if it isn't your own. And he sees it. He knows I'm too inexperienced.

“Interesting... Leila's new forcefield... So powerful... So alluring...” He's growling, but it sounds like one of pleasure. He keeps slowly scraping his nails over the forcefield, torturing me in the proces. I can barely keep standing. “But you can't hold it, when she's worlds away, James. Not against me. Why don't you call her to come and help you?”

“My Lord, I would really advise against aggrivating the Avatars and the three human magicians...” We hear Barbatos calm voice again. “My young mistress does not appreciate threats.”

“Yes, yes.” Lord Diavolo dismisses him impatiently. “You've told me this before. But your young mistress is what I want to have. She will become my mate.”

“No, she won't.” Lucifer lands next to me out of nowhere. Holding me up and I feel stronger again, strong enough to hold the forcefield I borrowed. “She is Lilith's descendant. Even though she and James exist thanks to you, they are ours. Our family. James and Leila belong to us.”

“Are you betraying me, Lucifer?” Lord Diavolo laughs maniacally and then threatens. “Where will you go when you get cast out from the Devildom, as well?”

“I promised you my loyalty and allegience, Diavolo. But I think I made it always clear to you, that my family is the most important to me. Because family is what made me decide to promise you that in the first place. You come second, Diavolo.” Lucifer says calmly. “I will ignore your threat and forgive you, when you come back to your senses. When you're done hunting.”

“I will only be done hunting when I made her my mate!” Lord Diavolo snarls furiously, hooking all his claws in the forcefield now and rips through it.

I cry out in pain! I felt that, as if he ripped his claws over my body! All Avatars growl aggressively at Diavolo, as they see me in pain. It looks like there's no stopping them from attacking each other. I feel terrified, being in the middle of this and very outnumbered in power and experience. Am I going to survive this, if they literally start going at each others throats?

“ _Go to hell, I'm not here to entertain you._ ” Suddenly we hear Leila's angry voice out of nowhere.

The tension fades for a moment. Everyone look around, surprised. I'm the only one seeing Leviathan playing with his DDD. He looks up to me and winks, gesturing for me to be quiet about it for now.

“What was that!” Diavolo hisses, looking around to see who else is here. “Show yourself!”

“ _Just walk away or face the showdown._ ” Her voice challenges.

“Is that you, Leila? You can't beat me, my darling. Why don't you come home to the Castle with me? I'll make sure, you'll be treated like a queen.”

“ _I won't bow, I don't care about the bleeding._ ” Her voice refuses him and then explains. “ _'Cause my freedom's undefeated._ ”

Lord Diavolo growls at that open refusal. Then he sees all his Avatars grinning. Recognizing the angry song that Leila was singing a few days ago. We all know why she was so angry. For exactly this reason. How perfect that Leviathan had managed to record her!

“My Lord.” Barbatos tries again. “It sounds like you won't be able to create peace and harmony in the Three Worlds, if you make an enemy out of the three human magicians, today.”

_My soul on fire, burning desire_  
_Make no mistake 'cause the stakes are getting higher_  
_Go to hell, I'm not here to entertain you_  
_I'm not here to entertain you_

Leviathan now plays the rest of the song. The anger in her voice is clear. Her defiance powerful. She will never become his mate, unless he really forces her into his bed. And that wouldn't be good for his dream.

“It's true that she is important for the Devildom and the harmony of the Three Worlds, my Lord.” Barbatos keeps explaining. “But hunting down her loved ones and forcing her into things she doesn't want to do, will only make you her greatest enemy.”

_You think you own me but I wouldn't be so sure_  
_You won the battle but you're gonna lose a war_

We hear, as Leviathan plays another piece in confirmation.

“It seems she made it perfectly clear how she thinks of the situation.” Lucifer smirks at his Lord in mockery. “Now then. Shall we call a truce, Diavolo? Because this is a war you will lose in the end.”

Lord Diavolo hears what everyone is saying, this time. We can see the wild predatory fire slowly disappear in his golden eyes. He is coming to his senses, shaking his head as if he was possessed. Maybe he was? I don't know much of demonic hunting instincts, but it seems very overpowering. Like they lose themselves, in a way. But still are fully aware of their actions. I saw the same in Satans eyes when he was hunting Leila on her first day in the Devildom. A command could stop him, then. But no one can command the Demon Prince...

“Is that what she thinks of me? That I see her as entertainment?” He suddenly wonders, genuinly surprised. He sounds like his old self again.

“What do you think.” Belphegor scoffs, his eyes still flashing furiously. “You've been doing nothing BUT entertain yourself with her, from the day she arrived.”

All my demons start shouting to him now. Wanting to let out their frustration about his treatments towards their humans.

“Ignoring her protests.” Asmodeus sneers. “She doesn't want to show off and she doesn't want to dance with you.”

“Forcing her into pacts with us.” Leviathan yells at him. “How do you think that feels? It feels like it doesn't count as a real pact!!”

“And now you wanted to take her away from us and claim her as your mate.” Satan hisses. “She's a human! OUR human! You can't claim her!”

“She's goin' to hate ya, if ya keep this up.” Mammon still stands protectively in front of me. “James as well and he doesn't hate anyone. Imagine that!”

“You better hope she won't find out what you tried to do to James, tonight.” Beelzebub says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, checking if I'm okay.

“You can't claim our humans and force them to live in the Devildom, Diavolo.” Lucifer finally says. “If you give them the space they need, they return to us by themselves.”

“Bringing true balance between the Three Worlds.” Barbatos confirms. “Eventually. But it will be harder to convince them now, after this...”

“I know.” Lord Diavolo nods at his butler. “I understand what you're all trying to tell me here. I don't know what came over me. It was as if my primeval instincts took over my senses. Forgive me, James. Forgive me, all of you. I still have a lot to learn.”

“I do want all of us to stay together.” I tell him now. I'm not sure I can believe him, after what happened just now. But I guess I can give him the benefit of the doubt, for now. “But Leila and I have our studies and our new responsibilities as bearers of the Three Rings. We can't focus on one world. We can't become demons.”

“I don't want Leila, or you, to be a demon. Or an angel. I never wanted that. She's beautiful as a human. Strong, alluring. A female human like that, awakens a primeval instinct in a demon. A need to possess. I assume you all feel that.” Lord Diavolo looks around the group. He sees none of his Avatars or Barbatos deny that. “But what I really want is for you two, to be humans who understands us and who will work together with Solomon to create this balance of the Three Worlds. I'd like to work alongside the three of you. Which is why I do want you to learn more about your newfound magic. And I do want Leila to learn more about the Celestial Realm. I don't know what came over me...”

“You better not try it again.” Satan growls threatening. He's not ready to forgive Lord Diavolo for his behaviour. He's the last of the Avatars who tempers his demonic energy and transforms back out of his demonic form.

“I won't.” Diavolo promises, then he smiles. “At least, not like this. I can't help feeling attracted to her, however.” That earns him more dirty looks from my demons, but it's all a lot less threatening this time. It feels more like the competition between Asmodeus and Satan now. Though their competition seems like childplay now...

“All of you, say your goodbyes.” Barbatos says, now it seems that the situation is solved. He strategically decides it's time for me to leave, before anything else happens. “I will open a portal to Solomons location.”

Beelzebub wraps me up in the strongest embrace. “James. I will miss you. You're the only one who's never gotten sick of me for being hungry all the time. You, Belphie and Leila. You always look out for me. Think of me often. Maybe when you sit down for a meal?” He beams and I kiss him. “I love you, James.”

“I will come back, Beel. I will always come back for you.” I tell him. “I love you too.”

“Anytime you start to feel lonely sleeping by yourself, just call me, 'kay?” Asmodeus hugs me tightly and kisses my cheeks loudly. “I'll rush right over, throw my arms around you and hold you tight. Unless I'm with Leila... But I can bring her and then we can...”

“Allright, allright... I don't need to hear more of that train of thought, Asmo!” I laugh. “She's my cousin! Seriously!” Asmodeus just winks cheekily.

“I've decided to hold off from buying on Akuzon.” Leviathan confesses. “Because I expect you to summon me to the Human World often, so that I can go to all sorts of places with you. I want to go to the famous ComicCon's. The releases of new movies and anime and everything.”

“That sounds like it's a date, Levi.” I hug him and he blushes and grins.

“There's a lot of books I still haven't read, up in the Human World. I'd like to go up there and check them out, sometime soon. So summon me, okay?” Satan places his hands on my shoulders and squeezes. Then he starts blushing as he continues. “And if Leila is visiting you from the Celestial Realm, make sure to summon me immediately, okay? I allready miss her.”

“Don't worry, Satan.” I hug him. “I know she's in good hands. And I know she won't forget you.”

Belphegor wraps me up in his typical lazy, but comfortable way. “I had this dream the other day... The Three Worlds were all one world. I could visit you and be with Leila whenever I wanted and I was so, so happy... Make sure you make that 'balancing the Three Worlds' thing a reality, James...” He commands me.

“I'll try my best, Belphie.” I hug him tightly. Then I whisper so only he and Satan, who still stands close, can hear. “I have a feeling that your baby will be a lot of help with that.” Belphegor blushes and beams. Satan grins and pats him on the back.

“I've always been satisfied surrounding myself with stuff. I thought that was what I needed, to be happy.” Mammon wraps his arms around me now. “But it is you that I need, James. You and Leila make me the most happy. So I'm just gonna warn ya here: When ya summon me, ya best be ready for it. Because when ya do, I'll stay. And ya better summon me, ya hear? Ya better!”

“Of course, Mammon.” I promise him. “But if you're going to rob the Human World of it's valuables, Leila's going to kick you out again. Just a fair warning...”

He grins when I say that. “Yeah, she would.”

“Take care of yourself.” Lucifer embraces me now. “Keep a smile on your face and be happy like you always are, James. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lucifer.” I hug him tight.

“There's no need to say goodbye. I know we will see each other again soon.”

With that, he directs me towards Barbatos portal and I step into the Human World, where Solomon is waiting for me to teach me how to use my powers.

“Excellent landing, James.” He compliments me with his usual smirk. “I apoligize for being late. I'm afraid it takes a lot of time, to make wards strong enough against the Demon Prince. But I'm glad it all ended well.”  
I see a dangerous flickering in his eyes. The same I see sometimes in Leila's. It tells me he would have come to get me anyway, captured or not. And that would have been the end of Lord Diavolo's dream of uniting the Three Worlds. I'm glad it didn't come to that, because I feel most people don't even know half of what Solomon is capable of. And he's going to teach me everything.

This is going to be an interesting couple of months. All the people I love are in three different worlds. When will we see each other again?  
Soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)  
> Artist: David Guetta (ft Sia)
> 
> Song: Entertain You  
> Artist: Within Temptation
> 
> So... I hope you like my version of the ending of year two! :D  
> I have one more chapter prepared.


	7. Life Goes On in The Devildom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reveal of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Hard Lesson 40
> 
> If you don't want to know this, skip the discussions of the brothers before and after Leila's Messages. Or just enjoy the spoilers, it's not THAT huge! ;)

It's been months since James and Leila left the Devildom. Or escaped it. That might be more accurate.

Lord Diavolo did not make another attempt to threaten their humans, so eventually the tension between him and his Avatars subsided somewhat. There's no trust, no. But is there really such a thing as trust amongst demons?

He didn't like to hear the news that Leila had fled the Devildom to have her pregnancy in the Celestial Realm. Her being pregnant, and soon a mother of another demons child, made it impossible for him to have her as his mate now. Even if he did manage to convince her in a respectful manner. Which was doubtful, but he didn't seem to have given up on the idea to have a nephilim with her.  
Lucifer suspects that Lord Diavolo and Leila would have an explosive argument, next time they would meet. Quite literally explosive. And he suspects that Leila will turn out the winner of that argument.

But on the other hand, Lord Diavolo has been working really hard to regain Lucifers trust. He will have to work a little harder. No amount of rare paintings will help him this time. He threatened his family. Not only James and Leila, but also his brothers.

There is without a doubt renewed trust within Lucifers own family. They might still go at each others throats at random, but when in need they stand together. They did back in the Celestial Realm and they still do. That much has been proven again. It makes Lucifer proud, even more than he allready was. He should only learn to tell them that.

Lucifer has started with renovating the attic.  
He's not sure Leila will return with her baby to the Devildom. Not after what happened in her last few days down here. He can hardly blame her if she refuses. But he hopes she will. Because then James will return with her as well.  
He also likes to have her around and have civilised conversations with. And discussions where he doesn't feel like strangling someone. She's refreshing. She's his new little sister. And she will bring a new addition to his family. Lucifer can't help looking forward to it.  
He knows of three of his brother who will just leave the Devildom and be with her if she doesn't return. That wouldn't be a good idea. Definitely will be cause for more problems between the Three Worlds.

So, if she does return, he wants her place to be ready for her and her child. He decided that she can have the entire attic, instead of just the one big room. He's turning it into an appartment. She will have her own comfortable space away from the chaos of the House. Yes, he's spoiling her a little.  
She will have a study that can be locked against wandering toddlers. Here she can craft her spells and potions safely. Her own bathroom, with a small bath this time. Two bedrooms. One spacious one for herself and her visiting mates and a smaller one for her child. And a small living space with a couch and some chairs with her own kitchen.  
It will be cozy, once she moved in her own stuff. But he hopes she will be happy with it.

When Asmodeus caught a whiff of his plan, he decided that everything should be pink, because as he argued, Leila liked that color. Of course Lucifer did not let that happen. Leila likes more colors than pink. Satan wanted everything black. Which also was a bad idea. Eventually they had a voting round and most of his brothers agreed that she probably would like a light neutral color on the walls. Even if that's not really a demon's taste. She's not a demon after all. He had to import the paint from the Human World.

It's as good as finished now. Well before the baby is born. Oh well. One can never be too prepared, after all. She would do the rest of the decorating after her own taste, so he has blocked the attic from access for now.  
Mostly to keep Asmodeus, and his pink ideas, out. He has a lot of pink ideas. Leila would come to hate that color.  
And Belphegor, from basically moving in, allready. He has brought in mountains of blankets and pillows. Which isn't a bad thing per se, but the amounts were really excessive.  
Satan was filling up the baby room with pregnancy and parenting books. So many that there would be barely space for a crib and toys. Or a baby. It started to look dangerously like his own room.  
Leviathan was setting up a gaming area in the middle of the living space. Very unpractical, to say the least.  
Mammon was caught, while trying to see if he could unlock the safe that Lucifer installed for her.  
And Beelzebub had allready broken a few cups in her new kitchen. While he was taste-testing the babymilk powder Lucifer had imported from the Human World. By accident. And he was really sorry. To have eaten almost everything. Because once it's opened, you can't keep it for months.  
Lucifer sighs. They just never learn. Leila will have to booby trap her space again.

**Lucifer POV**

“Mammon... Give me back my money.” Leviathan storms into the common room and I suppress a weary sigh. Here we go again... I will just ignore it this time. Read my paper.

“Well, look who's here!” Mammon scoffs with a roll of his eyes. “It's the collection agency...! I told ya, I just need a little more time! How many times do I gotta say it, Levi?!”

Honestly, Leviathan should just stop lending him money to begin with. I suppose it's really hard to learn a lesson for a demon. Maybe I should put donkey ears on them as well? It would be a nice change from hanging them up...

“Give me back me money.” He stubbornly repeats.

This is going to be yet another shouting match between the two. Satan is allready starting to get irritated, if the roaring fire in the fireplace is any indication.  
Belphegor groans and covers his ears in advance with his pillows. Shado lays curled up on his stomach. Still oblivious. Because of all the hectic last minute decissions we had to make to keep our humans safe, he couldn't go with either of them. Satan and Belphegor now share the responsibility of taking care of Leila's cat until she returns. I don't think either one of them mind it.

“Yo! Give it a rest! I'm broke. Even if ya held me upside down and shook me, the only thing I'd net ya is a good arm workout!” Sounds like a plan to me. Leviathan can use some exercises.

“Unbelievable.” Satan says in a calm voice, but the fire shows his mood. “So I can't read in peace around here?”

“Couldn't you just do your reading in your room?” Belphegor grumbles irritated. Mostly because the squabble woke him up. He gently pets Shado.

Satan growls at him. “I have a right to read wherever I want.”

These two mostly avoid each other, these days. They remind each other too much about the person they miss. The person they have to share is gone for a few months allready and won't come back for another few months. And when she does, they have to share again. It's the neverending competition of two males sharing one female. Personally I don't mind it. They don't play any childish pranks this way.

“You should just be honest and admit that you feel lonely hanging out by yourself.” Belphegor yawns. He turns on the couch and looks Satan straight in the eyes. Satan looks back and nods. Oh, but that's new. They do seem to still respect each other. And it seems they have come to know each other very well. Leila really is special to both of them. Even if she's not around, they seem to have decided to not start fights between them.

“Oh, this is HORRIBLE! HOOORIBLE!!!” I cringe as I hear Asmodeus voice coming from the hallway towards the room. Sounds like our resident dramaqueen has some drama, again. A broken nail, perhaps? I suppress an eye roll. That's not something I do, I shouldn't take over Leila's habits, even though it's tempting sometimes. “I had a box of the most adorble confections shipped to me. I was PLANNING to post about it on Devilgram to impress everyone. But then BEEL just snatched the box out of my hands and INHALED them!”

“I'm sorry!” Beelzebub says to him, still loudly chewing. He does always look sorry. AFTER he does something wrong. But in this instance? I have my doubts.

So does Asmodeus. “Sorry?! It's kind of hard to believe you're 'sorry', considering you're STILL chewing on them!!”

“Unbelievable...” Satan sighs. Yes. I agree. My family is just unbelievable.

“Listen, if only...”

Suddenly I recieve a message as the arguments flare up again. It's a good excuse for me to just ignore my brothers.

**Lucifer <> Leila**

> **Leila:** Hello Lucifer!

Oh, from Leila? How unexpected. Especially as it doesn't seem that Satan, Belphegor or Asmodeus are recieving a text right now. No matter. It will be nice to have a civilised conversation again.

< Hello Leila, are you well?  
> **Leila:** Yes! I'm doing very well!  
> **Leila:** In fact, I have a surprise for you guys!

I smile. A surprise from Leila? That will change the current mood in the House, no doubt. If only for a little while.

< What kind of surprise?  
> **Leila:** A reveal of sorts.  
> **Leila: (Happy-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leila:** Can you connect your DDD to the television?  
< I should be able to, yes. Give me a minute.

What is she up to? My brothers look on curiously, as I connect my DDD to the television. They can now read the conversation I have with her. They forget about their squabbles and sit on various places around the television. Leviathan helps me now with settings for sounds, in case Leila starts a video-call. I type that we are ready.

< We're all set. Everyone else has gathered around as well.  
> **Leila:** Perfect!  
> **Leila:** Now, I have send this to James and Solomon too, but I thought that you guys might want to see this as a family.  
> **Leila:** Enjoy! And let me know what you thought.  
> **Leila: (Winking-Demon sticker)**

After that she attaches a link for me to open. I hear my brothers around me getting excited. Sometimes she had send pictures of her ultrasounds. These are much more detailed than the ones in the Human World. This is how she keeps us up to date with the developement of her nephilim. Only this is the first time she does it like this. Usually she sends the pictures to the House chat.

I open the link and at first we see nothing. But we hear a strange thumping sound. Fast and steady. Like a heartbeat? Could it be?  
After a few seconds, images of her nephilim start showing. Very detailed again. Music starts playing, adding to the thumping that sounds like a heartbeat and finally we hear her soft, sweet voice start singing:

_Safe and sound_  
_My hands around your body_  
_We'll take it day by day_  
_I'll show you around_  
_Guide you through my memories_  
_Every step of the way_

“Oooohh.” We hear Asmodeus swoon as he admires the pictures and listens to the heartbeat. Completely forgotten everything about his woes. “It's so beautiful...”

_Take your time girl_  
_Just leave it to me_  
_And hold on to love_  
_Soon you'll find the world at your feet_  
_Take your time girl_  
_Just leave it to me_  
_And hold on to love_  
_I feel you getting closer every beat_  
_Take your time girl_

“Girl?” Mammon asks, his voice quiet for a change. “The baby's a girl?”

_On our own_  
_Everywhere together_  
_I know you'll count on me_  
_But we're not alone_  
_Your fathers and your uncles_  
_Are waiting patiently_

I see Satan and Belphegor beam, staring at the screen with huge grins on their faces. Well, they're not the only ones. Everyone has forgotten their arguments. We all stare at the future addition to the family. Wide grins on our faces. This is a wonderful surprise.

_Take your time girl_  
_Just leave it to me_  
_And hold on to love_  
_Soon you'll find the world at your feet_  
_Take your time girl_  
_Just leave it to me_  
_And hold on to love_  
_I feel you getting closer every beat_

This feels like confirmation. “She's definitely singing about a girl!” They all start cheering! We would be just as happy if it is a male, but it is really special when a female is born. This little one will have so many protectors.

_Deep in the night_  
_When the whole world's asleep_  
_I imagine how you'd be when you are here with me_  
_And it's all fine by me_

We see more details now. It looks like she might get wings, as it seems there are the beginnings of those appearing between the shoulderblades. Probably a result of her mothers genes via Lilith. There's a little tail allready growing. We wonder if it will look like Satans or Belphegors, or if it will be unique. There's nothing that indicates horns yet, but that shows usually only in the last month of a pregnancy. Well, with normal demonic children. Obviously, this little nephilim will be different.

_Take your time girl_  
_Just leave it to me_  
_And hold on to love_  
_Soon you'll find the world at your feet_  
_Take your time girl_  
_Just leave it to me_  
_And hold on to love_  
_I feel you getting closer every beat_

She ends the song with pictures that she had send us before allready. One of each month of her pregnancy. And finally one of the face of the nephilim in her belly, where it almost looks like she's smiling.

When it's finished, they all start shouting through each other. Causing me an instant headache. But I don't mind it for a change. It's positive shouting, instead of arguments. I just type my response to Leila.

< We all loved that. You can imagine the noise right now.  
> **Leila: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< I'm sure you will hear the personal reactions of the others soon.  
< But from me personally: She looks beautiful, Leila.  
> **Leila:** She really does.

In the meantime everyone was congratulating Satan and Belphegor with their future daughter. They're blushing and beaming. Leviathan demands my DDD from me, so that he can make copies for everyone. Well, okay. This one time, I will let him be like that to me.

The initial enthousiasm quickly escalates in a shouting match again as they start arguing about calling her and James. I sigh wearily, while I rub my temples. It was nice while it lasted. Our humans have to return to us quickly...

“If only we could see her for real...” Mammon says sadly. “Look how she made us stop arguing from worlds away.”

“Yeah, James and Leila have that effect on us... They just fix things.”

“That's it!” Mammon shouts, taking out his DDD. “I'm calling her right now.”

“Excuse me? You can't do that” Leviathan argues as he's sending the copies to everyone.

Satan says threatening. “If someone is calling her now, it's going to be me or Belphie.”

“We agreed to take turns calling James and Leila!” Leviathan shouts. “It's not your turn, yet!”

“Maybe we should just scrap that rule?” Belphegor says, allready with his DDD in his hands. “Because I want to call her now too...”

Beelzebub takes it out of his hands. “You can't do that. You know she needs enough rest. If we scrap that rule, everyone will be calling James and Leila day and night.”

“Yeah, but... I hate not being able to call her when I want to, It's awful.” Belphegor looks at his twin pleadingly. “I miss her now even more...”

“But without the rule, Asmo will claim all her time.” Leviathan argues. “Are you okay with that?”

“No.” He sends a glare to Asmodeus who smiles innocently back.

“Oh yeah, I can't promise that I wouldn't.” He sings. Then he plugs his ears and starts replaying the video that Leviathan has send to everyone. Smiling adoringly, with his eyes glued to the screen where the images of his future niece are showing.

“See? He's not even trying to deny it.”

“Anyway. All of you. I take it you've finished tidying up your rooms?” I change the subject back to the one we've been having for months now.

“Yeah, about that! What's the deal with that?” Mammon shouts to me.

“Ever since James and Leila left, I've had zero motivation.” They complain. “It's not like there's any reason to clean up, or is there?”

“Actually, there is.” I tell them sternly. “Isn't it obvious? This House is hazzardous for a baby. You all have to learn to clean up, or Leila won't be raising her child in the Devildom. No matter if we renovated the attic.”

They all look at me with shock. They know that she will be just that stubborn. And they also know that James would stay by her side. At least most of the time. Especially in the first years.

“So... Once you have learned to be **at least somewhat** tidy... We'll be going away for a while.” I smirk at their surprised faces.

“What do you mean?” Asmodeus asks curiously as he unplugs his ears. “Like on a trip?”

“Are we going somewhere? Somewhere with good food?”

“You can worry about making vacation plans later.” I tell them, sternly. “Something else takes precedence. Start learning how to clean. And if you managed to do so, we can visit James, Leila and the new baby in the Human World in a few months time...”

“Wh-?”

“Huh?”

“WHAT?!”

“We're going to the Human World?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Take Your Time Girl  
> Artist: Niels Geusebroek
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my version of year 2 of Obey Me: Shall we Date, with two MC's. To me, this was very fun to write, so I most likely will continue this with year 3.  
> When I continue with this story, I probably start a new serie for James and Leila with a new title.


End file.
